Somebody's Watching, Somebody's Waiting
by Liberty Stewart
Summary: This is a retelling of the episode 'Somebody's Watching'. The BAU team is on the hunt for a killer stalking an actress. Meanwhile Jennifer Jareau begins dating the actress's best friend, unaware she's the stalker they're searching for.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Somebody's Watching, Somebody's Waiting

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Pairing: Jennifer Jareau/Maggie Lowe

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is property of CBS and I don't own anything.

Rating: PG

Summary/Spoilers: This is a retelling of the episode 'Somebody's Watching'. The BAU team is on the hunt for a killer stalking an actress. Meanwhile Jennifer Jareau begins dating the actress's best friend, unaware she's the stalker they're searching for. Yeah that's right I just revealed the ending of the episode, but it's not possible to write this story without revealing it anyway. Numerous story revelations are revealed.

A/N: This episode not only had two women I really like (A.J. Cook and Katheryn Winnick) together, but the first portrayal of gay characters on Criminal Minds, with Katheryn being one of them. It had so many things going for it, but instead it was disappointing. A.J. and Katheryn's screen time was minimal, they never appeared onscreen together, and the gay portrayals were terrible. Ironically Maggie Lowe is probably still the best portrayed gay character on the series. So I decided to write this episode the way it should've gone. Oh and that "lesbian" crushing on Gideon earlier in the episode because he reminded her of her dad? That scene alone warrants her getting erased from the story.

A/N2: If you're going to watch the episode to try and remember what happened, I recommend starting it around 3:45 min because the intro scene isn't in this story. Also do not go beyond the scene when the LA detective is being wheeled into the ambulance (the scene where JJ says her last lines in the episode). Trust me you do not want to go beyond that point.

Part 1

The BAU's private jet soars through the air with agents Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan, Elle Greenaway and Jennifer Jareau inside. Jason Gideon and Spencer Reid were already in Los Angeles to give a seminar about profiling to the LAPD. However a murder case arose and now the team was on assignment before Gideon and Reid even left. What were the odds?

"First victim Wally Melman: killed in a public place," Derek reads out as all four of them have the profile in front of them.

Jennifer walks into the aircraft's cabin with a cup of coffee in hand, "Wally was killed outside a massage parlour." She takes a seat.

"In Culver City," Derek adds.

"Which he went to every Tuesday," Elle goes on.

"Well if he knows his schedule, maybe that means he follows his victims for a while," suggests Derek.

"And not a single witness," Hotch says as he shifts his attention towards his team once in a while, but mostly maintains focus on the file in front of him. "So we know this unsub can blend in. Regardless of location, he has the ability to hide in plain sight."

"He's meticulous," Elle tells Hotch.

"The media is calling Natalie Ryan's murder the biggest celebrity homicide since Sharon Tate," Jennifer informs the others.

"What does that mean for us?" Elle asks.

"That everybody will be watching," Hotch answers before shifting his focus again to the papers in front of him. Derek raises his eyebrows before staring back at the laptop in front of him.

* * *

><p>All members of the team have gathered in the police station. Jennifer was never a qualified profiler, so she decided to stand outside the already filled office of detective Owen Kim, the man in charge of the case, as the others explain the profiles they have to identify the person they're searching for to the detective. Even though she wasn't a profiler, hearing the others solve a puzzle still interested her. So Jennifer stayed within sight and listening distance of the others.<p>

"There's absolutely no evidence left at the crime scene," Elle tells Owen. "There's no DNA, no manifestation of psycho sexual release, and there's no detectable signature of any kind."

"Remember our profiles are formulated not just by what's present at the scene, but what's absent." Gideon tells the detective as he stands against the open door to the office.

"From all the evidence gathered, we believe you're looking at a type 4 assassin," Elle continues.

"Type 4?" Owen asks.

"Type 1s are political assassins, like John Wilkes Booth," Reid answers.

Jennifer shifts her attention and notices a middle aged man with a young blond woman in tow walking the halls. As they pass through the double doors to the bullpen of the station, Jennifer decides to be helpful.

The blond agent approaches them, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Ah yes," the middle-aged man answers. "Let me introduce ourselves. My name's Michael Ryer. This is my client Lila Archer. Lila here received an anonymous note that scared her, so I brought her here to assure her it's nothing."

"Let's see the note," replies Jennifer.

Michael opens a magazine and shows it to Jennifer. The words "YOU OWE ME" are written on an article about Natalie Ryan's murder.

Jennifer gives it a good look. "You two come with me," she tells them.

Lila and Michael follow Jennifer. The agent opens the door to an empty office. "Lila, do you mind if you wait here for a moment?"

"Yeah no problem," the actress answers.

Jennifer pulls out the rolling chair from behind the desk, "Here."

"Thanks," Lila says as she takes a seat.

She then steps out of the doorway. "Okay Michael that office just across the hall from us with the open door and many people inside..." she points it to Michael.

"Yes," Michael responds.

"Ask for Detective Kim, he's the one heading the Natalie Ryan murder. Just show the people inside what you showed me."

"Sure thing," Michael heads for the office.

Jennifer sees Lila and walks back inside. The blond actress looked nervous, so the press liaison placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find out if it meant anything soon."

Lila looks up at Jennifer and gives her a light smile.

Michael Ryer looks inside Kim's office and knocks against the wall, "Excuse me. Hi. Is there a Detective Kim here?"

"Right here," Owen answers from his desk.

"You're heading the investigation into the Natalie Ryan murder?" Michael asks.

"Yes," Owen answers again.

"Um, my, I have a client, she's ah," Michael pauses. "Is there any place where we can be private?"

"We're all working this murder," Owen tells him in a no nonsense manner.

"Well," Michael clears his throat as he steps into the room. "She received a note, my client did. And she was freaked out. I told her not to worry about it."

"Where's the note?" Derek gets to the point.

Michael folds the magazine to the page and hands it to Derek. He takes a look at it then shows it so everyone else in the room can see.

"Where's your client?" Hotch asks.

"She's waiting in the other room," answers Michael.

Derek stands up and hands the magazine to Elle. "Reid. Let's go," he pats Spencer on the arm. Reid gets off his seat and they make their way to the other room.

* * *

><p>They've stepped out of Owen's office, and taken the discussion to the bullpen of the station, with Lila being the center of attention. At least now Jennifer can sit with the group.<p>

"How well did you know Natalie Ryan?" Hotch asks Lila.

"We spoke when we saw each other in public, but we were never friends," Lila answers.

"How about Wally Melman?" Hotch adds.

Lila tilts her head in confusion, "What?"

"Wally Melman," Elle answers while staring at the case file in her hands. "He's a producer that was killed a couple of months ago."

"Th-the papers said that was a robbery," Lila responds nervously.

"Well the paper was wrong," Owen informs her.

"We met a few times about a project, but I didn't get the part. They went a different way."

"Which way?" Elle asks.

"He cast um, another actress," Lila pauses as realization hits. Michael knew what she was thinking. "Oh my god."

"What is it?" Spencer speaks up.

"He cast Natalie Ryan," Michael answers.

Spencer gapes his mouth open and turns to look at Derek. Derek flaps the magazine, "You owe me."

Lila lets out a sigh then buries her face in her palms.

Elle looks at Michael, "I guess that's one way to ice out the competition."

Michael points to himself, "Don't look at me. I brought her into the police station."

"Have you ever had a sense somebody was watching you?" Gideon asks while examining novelties on the desk of the detective he was sitting at. "Following you?"

"From the moment I get to work," Lila answers. "I have hair, and makeup, and wardrobe people, producers, writers, my agent, my manager, my publicist, not to mention photographers, I..."

"It's a part of her life," Michael finishes.

"Anything seem odd? Out of the ordinary?" Gideon continues. "Happens on a regular basis, or semi regular basis?"

"What do you mean?" Lila wonders.

"Repetitive phone calls with hang ups," Spencer answers. "Ah gifts left anonymously?"

"I've received flowers," Lila answers. "On the seventh of each month. They just appear at my trailer, never a note, just a plain glass bowl. Red Anemones... my favourite."

"And you don't want to know who they're from?" Elle continues.

"Celebrities get anonymous gifts all the time," Michael tells them. "She has fans you know."

Lila puts her hand to her forehead.

"You remember meeting anyone on the seventh day of the month?" Gideon goes on. "On July, the seventh month of the year?"

"No."

"Wally Melman was a producer that considered hiring you, but didn't," Hotch states. "And Natalie was a rival."

"So all these people are being killed because of me?" Lila lays it out.

"It's possible," Hotch responds.

Lila sinks her face into her palms again. "Uh, I'm sorry. I can't, I," Lila starts to get up from her seat. "I have to go."

Jennifer watches as the distraught woman leaves the station. "Hope she's going to be alright."

Derek looks at Jennifer, "I'm sure this can't be the first time she has ever had a crazy fan JJ."

* * *

><p>Lila's lying on her living room couch with her face buried into the cushion and her hand combing through her blond hair. The news she just learned is really getting to her. She takes her head out of the cushions and sits back up. The actress reaches for the cell phone on the coffee table and dials a number.<p>

"Hey there Lila," her best friend on the other line says.

Lila sighs into the phone, "Mags... I just wanted to hear your voice."

"You sound upset Lila. What happened?"

"You remember that magazine I showed you earlier today?"

"They're just crazy fans sweetie. Don't let stuff like that get the better of you."

"Well this one is not so easily forgettable."

"How so?"

Lila gets off the couch and starts pacing around, "Michael suggested I show it to the police. And turns out they believe whoever wrote the note might have killed Natalie Ryan and this other person as a sadistic favour for me."

"Sounds terrible."

"You said it."

"Do you want me to come over Lila?"

"I would really like that Mags," Lila starts walking towards her patio door. "Actually it's Friday, why don't you spend the night while you're at?"

"Sounds fun. Should I let myself in or ring the doorbell?"

"Ring the doorbell. I don't want to think anyone's trying to break into my house at the moment."

"Will do babe. See you in a few minutes."

"See you soon Mags," Lila hangs up the phone. She opens her patio door and takes a good look outside. Her home overlooks the city as its bright lights shine in the night sky. Lila takes a deep breath of the night air.

* * *

><p>There's a ring at Lila's door. She opens it. Maggie stands there with bags in her hands. "Someone needs a friend?"<p>

Lila smiles, "Come on in."

The two blondes walk to Lila's living room. "I got some movies from my collection that you like, and I borrowed some new ones from the video store if you prefer to watch something new," Maggie tells Lila. "Or if you're not in the watching mood, I got junk food: Chips, your favourite candies, ingredients to make things like s'mores, or we can just see what you have in your fridge and concoct something from there." The two of them sit down and Maggie places her bags on the table. "And if none of those things work, we'll just have to find some activity to do until you do feel better."

"I'm sure we'll have fun Mags," Lila replies.

Hours have passed and things begin to settle. The TV is off and there's bowls of food sitting on the tables. The two women sit next to each other on the couch.

"Want to play some of those slumber party games we used to before calling it quits?" Maggie asks.

"I don't have the energy Mags," Lila stands up and lets out a yawn. "I'm just going to head to bed now." She begins walking to her bedroom.

"Or we can always just skip to the sleeping part then," Maggie follows Lila.

"I like that part."

Maggie opens the door and turns on the lights to the bedroom for Lila, then heads to the bedside to flick on the lamp. The drowsy actress walks in, then immediately falls onto the bed. She begins tucking herself in. Her best friend returns shortly after turning off all the lights in the house. She closes the door and switches off the bedroom light before moving back to the bed. Maggie lays down on the empty side of the king size mattress.

She tucks herself underneath the blanket, "Night Lila."

"Night Mags," Lila responds, already closed eyes and ready for dreamland.

Maggie just lays there with her eyes still opened for a while. She moves in closer to Lila, raising her body up to get a good look at Lila who is facing the other way. Maggie listens to determine if Lila is asleep or not. Deeming asleep, she draws her hand near Lila's face and brushes away the hair that was in the actress's face. She gently runs a finger down Lila's cheek.

Afterwards the blonde returns to her side of the bed and flicks off the lamp. She rests her head on the pillow and reminisces about all the good times she and Lila spent. One specific time kept on popping up that reminded Maggie of the good old days.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Somebody's Watching, Somebody's Waiting

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Pairing: Jennifer Jareau/Maggie Lowe

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is property of CBS and I don't own anything.

Rating: PG

Summary/Spoilers: This is a retelling of the episode 'Somebody's Watching'. The BAU team is on the hunt for a killer stalking an actress. Meanwhile Jennifer Jareau begins dating the actress's best friend, unaware she's the stalker they're searching for. Yeah that's right I just revealed the ending of the episode, but it's not possible to write this story without revealing it anyway. Numerous story revelations are revealed.

A/N: This episode not only had two women I really like (A.J. Cook and Katheryn Winnick) together, but the first portrayal of gay characters on Criminal Minds, with Katheryn being one of them. It had so many things going for it, but instead it was disappointing. A.J. and Katheryn's screen time was minimal, they never appeared onscreen together, and the gay portrayals were terrible. Ironically Maggie Lowe is probably still the best portrayed gay character on the series. So I decided to write this episode the way it should've gone. Oh and that "lesbian" crushing on Gideon earlier in the episode because he reminded her of her dad? That scene alone warrants her getting erased from the story.

Part 2

Sunday night and Maggie sits in her desk with pen in hand and paper in front of her. She's been sitting there for almost half an hour, rubbing her head and fidgeting with the pen. Maggie looks at herself in the desk mirror. Her inner thoughts get the better of her and she gets ready to write. The blonde reminds herself to make it sound crazy enough so that it seems a stranger is writing it. Maggie is finished and looks it over. She rests her head on her hand and a sinister smile begins to form in one corner of her mouth. Deep breaths emerge then a sadness develops in her eyes.

Monday morning and Jennifer sits in the backseat of the SUV. She kept quiet and stared outside the window the entire ride. Although tired, there's a small smile on her face. Growing up in a small town, Jennifer has always been curious about the bigger things that you only heard and saw on the television set. This was probably the reason why she quit soccer and decided to work in the media instead. She has always wanted one day to pay a visit to the city of dreams as it was called, but never found the time. Now she's here and going to be hanging around a film studio. This wasn't how she pictured doing so, but the press liaison wasn't complaining.

They arrive at the entrance of their destination as the parking attendant checks them before letting them in. They get out of vehicle once a parking was found. One of the security guards approaches then guides the team through the lot. They step inside one the sound studios. A little excitement is flowing through Jennifer. She constantly looks to the sides to see if any of the other productions were anything she's watched.

They eventually come to a stop at an artificial beach set. "Here's the set of 'Malibu Shores' folks," the guard tells them. "Now I'm going back outside to see if the rest of your team has arrived."

Jennifer looks around the set and spots Lila still in her regular clothes at one of the crafts service tables. She approaches the actress. Lila sees her then forms a small smile, "Hi there."

"Hello," Jennifer returns the smile.

Lila mixes the ingredients in her coffee together with her stir straw. "So you guys are going to be staying here until I get back home?"

"Pretty much," Jennifer nods. "Oh where are my manners? I didn't even introduce myself yet. Jennifer Jareau," she offers her hand.

"Nice to see you again Jennifer," Lila shakes her hand.

There's a brief silence between them before Jennifer speaks up again. "So how's the coffee?"

"It's good," Lila gives Jennifer a subtle look. "If you want some, you can help yourself."

"Thank you," Jennifer smiles. "I didn't get my morning intake yet." The FBI agent grabs one of the cups beside the coffee dispenser and pours herself some of the dark morning brew.

* * *

><p>Michael Ryer leans on the arm rests of Lila's chair and looks directly at his client while the makeup guy powders her up. "I love you. You're my favourite client."<p>

"No," Lila abruptly tells him.

"I hadn't asked you anything yet."

"I'm not stopping my life."

"You could stay with me," Michael suggests.

"No."

"A hotel just until the police say you're safe?" he adds.

Lila tilts her head to the side as the makeup guy begins powdering her neck, "Michael."

"You know I'm worried."

"Bye Michael."

Michael gives up. "Okay call me. Lots," Michael does a phone signal with his hand. "Kisses."

The two of them do air kisses to both cheeks before Michael begins to walk off. Just as Michael begins to leave, Maggie enters. Michael stops to briefly look at Maggie just as the two of them cross paths.

"Hello. Goodbye. I'm leaving," and just like that Michael walks off.

Lila smiles at the sight of her friend, "Hey Mags."

Maggie gives her a slight giggle, "He's an odd guy."

"Yeah, but who isn't a little odd out here?" Lila comments.

"Yeah that's for sure," Maggie acknowledges. She begins to search through the envelopes she has in her hands. "Look we're ready to rehearse scene 43 and..." she finds the envelope she was searching for. "This was taped to your trailer door," Maggie hands the envelope to Lila.

"Thanks hon," Lila opens up the brown envelope as Maggie walks off. She pulls out the letter inside and reads it:

"LILA-

I'VE BEEN SO GOOD TO YOU. WHY WOULD YOU GO TO THE POLICE?"

Lila folds the paper then begins to crumple it up. She thinks for a bit, then steps off her chair and approaches the director. "Can we start rehearsal in a few minutes? I have something important I need to show the police."

"No problem. How does 15 to 20 minutes sound?" the director responds.

"Sounds great."

The director pulls out his walkie-talkie, "Okay everyone take a break. We'll start up rehearsal in about 15 to 20 minutes."

* * *

><p>Minutes later Lila, Gideon, Reid, Morgan and Detective Kim are inside the large modified tour bus that is Lila's trailer to examine the letter.<p>

Gideon has his reading glasses on and letter in hand. "I'm intrigued by this particular version of the verb to be."

"Past participle," Spencer adds as he stares at it with his arms crossed.

"Steady state of being," Gideon goes on. "Proceeding adverb."

"Always," Spencer continues.

"In English," Owen asks after being dumbfounded by Gideon and Reid's conversation.

"That is English actually," Spencer tries to explain. "We're discussing the verb tenses..."

"Reid," Derek interrupts him.

"Her stalker sounds like someone she knows," Gideon tells Owen. Lila's in a bath robe to cover her half naked body, standing almost away from the men, just thinking to herself.

"Based on the tense of the verb," Spencer tries to explain.

"Maybe it's time to get her off the street," Derek suggests.

"You know there's been no physical threat to her. She might be safe just staying put as opposed to anywhere else," Spencer exclaims.

"I'm standing right here guys," Lila speaks up.

"If we did remove you, we're gonna have to take you to an undisclosed location," Gideon informs her. "I'm sure your stalker knows where you live."

"I'm not having the whole show closed down," Lila responds. "I only have one more scene to shoot. Look last night I decided I wasn't going to be afraid of this lunatic. I'm safe here."

"We've since cleared everyone except essential personnel," Owen explains. "And we have increased security at the gate."

There's a knock at the door. Maggie leans into the trailer, "Lila they're ready for you."

"I'm staying at work gentlemen," Lila tells them before leaving her trailer.

"Well she's one tough girl," Derek compliments.

"Yeah," Spencer agrees.

"I didn't want to say anything in front of her, but his anger about her going to the police suggests he might alter his agenda," Gideon informs Owen.

"That's typical for a stalker," Derek asserts.

Gideon turns to look at his agents, "You know she didn't go alone to the police."

"Her manager took her," Spencer replies.

"You and Reid stay here. Keep an eye on her," Gideon gets off his seat and heads for the door.

"Where are you going?" Derek asks.

"Talk to her manager," Gideon answers before leaving the trailer.

"You mind if I ask you guys something?" Owen requests to the two of them.

"What's that?" Derek responds.

"What does your profile say this guy's delusions are going lead to at the end?" asks Owen.

"This model frequently concludes itself in one of two possibilities," Spencer responds. "Either the stalker will kill himself, or he'll kill the object of his affection."

Owen looks away from them, "Okay I'm heading back."

* * *

><p>"This was taped to your trailer door," Maggie hands the envelope to Lila.<p>

"Thanks hon," Lila opens up the brown envelope as Maggie walks off. The production assistant keeps a steady pace as she moves around the backdrops of the set.

Maggie hears the director announce in her headset, "Okay everyone take a break. We'll start up rehearsal in about 15 to 20 minutes."

The blonde begins to speed up. She turns into the hallway and takes the nearest exit outside. Maggie begins running. She takes a short cut through one of the buildings, eventually making it to the parking lot. Maggie dashes for her car. She closes the door behind her. She removes her head set then opens the glove compartment. Inside she takes out a pair of black leather gloves and a large brownish envelope that matches the ones she's carrying. After which Maggie places her head set into the compartment. The blonde then reaches underneath the driver's seat to pull out an object wrapped in a towel. She unwraps the revolver handgun, then wraps the towel around it again more neatly until it covers every part except for the handle. The production assistant stuffs the revolver into the envelope, then places it in the middle of the stack she has. Maggie pockets the gloves and heads back out.

Maggie rushes for an area that's pretty vacant. She's at an end of the studio lot covered with bushes and trees. The blonde moves past the plants and opens a door in the gates. Now travelling on the sidewalk, she runs to a building just across the street from the studio. Maggie peeks through the glass door of the tall building, not many people seem to be around.

She heads inside and goes directly for the elevators, presses the up button and waits. She notices one of the elevators closer to the foyer is already near the main level. It opens up and Maggie can hear the voices of the two guys inside. She turns around as they step out, pretending that she's still waiting for one of the lifts to arrive. The men are chatting away as they head outside. They're in their own little world and don't seem to have even noticed Maggie nearby. The blonde moves into the open elevator once the men are a good distance away.

The elevator comes to a stop on the eleventh floor. Strolling the hallway, Maggie comes to a stop in front of 1103, Michael Ryer's office. She peeks through the glass on the door to see if anyone's inside. When she can't spot anyone moving or hear anything, the blonde proceeds inside. She places the envelopes on the desk and slips on her gloves. Maggie begins going through the drawers in Ryer's desk. She knew what she was looking for would be in an envelope about the size of the ones she's carrying. After checking the middle drawer, she moves onto the side drawers. She opens up the top drawer and quickly skims though the contents. It's not there. The middle drawer now. After a quick examination she found an envelope with the name "Joe Martinez" on it. Maggie pulls out the envelope and opens it up. Inside are photos of Lila Archer naked. An inner rage begins to build up inside Maggie as she stares at the photos.

Michael Ryer steps out of the washroom and makes his way towards his office. He begins whistling.

It was now confirmed someone was blackmailing Lila and Maggie has his name. Maggie then snaps out of it when she hears the whistling coming towards the office.

Michael opens his door and is surprised to find Maggie standing beside his desk, "Maggie?"

Maggie turns to face Michael, "Oh hey Michael. Lila needed some notes from you, so I went to get them for her. You know since I'm the production assistant and all. You weren't in your office, so I decided to just grab it myself."

Michael walks to his desk, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes I did," Maggie moves to the side to allow Michael to sit on his chair. "See you later Michael."

Michael nods. He turns his chair away from the blonde and goes into the middle side drawer. He pulls out his earphone and places it on. Michael then notices the Joe Martinez envelope is out of place. He grabs the envelope and puts it back where it was.

Maggie can see what's happening and anxiety begins to build. _'He knows you've looked through the pictures. Do something before he really begins to get suspicious.'_

Maggie opens up the middle envelope and pulls out the revolver. "Hey Michael," she calls out before he could turn on his earphone.

Michael spins his chair to face Maggie and a stunned look forms at the sight of Maggie pointing a gun at him. She squeezes the trigger and a bullet enters Michael's forehead before he has a chance to say anything. The towel suppressed the bang enough that no one else seemed to have heard it.

Maggie puts the gun away and stares at Michael's lifeless body. She feels bad for shooting him, but it was necessary in her mind. With Michael dead Maggie decides to find out if he had ever written down Joe's address. She puts her gloves back on and begins to go through the many notes attached on Michael's desk and computer monitor. After finding nothing, she goes through the pages on Michael's day planner. She stumbles upon a page with Joe's name and mailing address. She rips it out. The blonde removes her gloves and stuffs them and Martinez's address in her pockets as she moves into the hallway.

Maggie steps outside the building and heads back to the studio. She enters the studio lot through the rear and begins running back to the parking lot.

She's in her car again. Maggie opens up the glove compartment and pulls out her headset. She takes out the revolver from the envelope and puts it back underneath the driver's seat. Next she tosses the empty envelope and her gloves into the compartment and closes it up. Maggie slips on her headset and heads back out.

The blonde's travelling back to the set when she hears an announcement in the headsets, "Does anyone know where Lila is? We're ready to begin rehearsal."

Maggie turns on the speaker, "She's probably in her trailer. I'll go get her."

Maggie runs towards Lila's trailer. She slows down once she's nearby. Maggie moves up the stairwell and knocks on the door. She opens it and leans her body in, "Lila they're ready for you."

"I'm staying at work gentlemen," Lila tells the men before stepping out.

The two blonds travel back. "So what did they tell you?" Maggie asks.

"They believe this stalker might be someone I know," answers Lila.

Maggie looks at all the people around them. "That really narrows it down," she says sarcastically.

Lila smiles, "I know what you mean. They also suggested putting me into hiding like one of those people in witness protection."

"What did you tell them?"

"That I wasn't going to let this lunatic control my life," Lila answers.

Maggie puts an arm around Lila's back and pulls her closer, "That's my girl."

* * *

><p>Gideon, Hotch and Elle are approaching Michael Ryer's office. Elle knocks on door, "Hello?"<p>

"Mr. Ryer," Hotch calls out.

Elle knocks again then after no answer she opens the door, "Michael." Elle moves around the desk until she's standing in front of Michael's dead body.

The three of them look at the guy just sitting there. "Up until now every victim was a person who can be perceived as a threat to Ms. Archer," states Hotch as he pulls out his cell phone.

Elle crosses her arms, "Yeah but Michael was a friend."

"He was a threat to the stalker," exclaims Gideon.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Somebody's Watching, Somebody's Waiting

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Pairing: Jennifer Jareau/Maggie Lowe

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is property of CBS and I don't own anything.

Rating: PG

Summary/Spoilers: This is a retelling of the episode 'Somebody's Watching'. The BAU team is on the hunt for a killer stalking an actress. Meanwhile Jennifer Jareau begins dating the actress's best friend, unaware she's the stalker they're searching for. Yeah that's right I just revealed the ending of the episode, but it's not possible to write this story without revealing it anyway. Numerous story revelations are revealed.

A/N: This episode not only had two women I really like (A.J. Cook and Katheryn Winnick) together, but the first portrayal of gay characters on Criminal Minds, with Katheryn being one of them. It had so many things going for it, but instead it was disappointing. A.J. and Katheryn's screen time was minimal, they never appeared onscreen together, and the gay portrayals were terrible. Ironically Maggie Lowe is probably still the best portrayed gay character on the series. So I decided to write this episode the way it should've gone. Oh and that "lesbian" crushing on Gideon earlier in the episode because he reminded her of her dad? That scene alone warrants her getting erased from the story.

Part 3

The police examine Michael Ryer's office. One of them steps out while another takes crime scene photos.

Gideon paces around the office as he's having a conversation with Reid on his cell, "Get Lila to a safe house."

"She's still on set working. Did you meet up with her manager?"

"Reid, take her home. Have her pack some things," Gideon responds in a low tone.

"What's going on?"

Gideon stops pacing, "We were too late."

Reid stares at Lila as the make-up people brush the actress's hair, "She's going to be devastated."

"I know," Gideon acknowledges. "We'll get JJ to keep an eye on the press for now. Let's not tell her yet."

"Not tell her?"

"No not yet. We need her to cooperate with us, in order to protect her," answers Gideon. "Is JJ still with you on set?"

"Yeah she's still here."

"When you break the news to her, tell her what I just told you about informing Lila. Talk to you later."

"We're going to take her off the street?" questions Hotch.

"We're going to completely deny him access," responds Gideon. "We won't even give him a glimpse of her."

"Hopefully that will bring him out of the woodwork," Hotch leaves the room.

"Hopefully," Gideon remarks as he walks back to Michael's desk. He slowly flips through the pages of Michael's day planner. The senior agent doesn't notice one of the pages is missing.

* * *

><p>Jennifer spots her gangly co-worker approaching her. Spencer has a look on his face and she knows it can't be good news.<p>

"Uh JJ, I just got off the phone with Gideon and..." he pauses.

"What is it Spence?"

"They found Lila's manager dead in his office," he states in a low voice to make sure she's the only who can hear him. "He wants you to deal with the press about this after we get back. However Gideon doesn't want us to tell Lila about it."

"Why not?"

"He believes Lila won't cooperate if she finds out."

Jennifer tilts her head to look past Reid and stares over at Lila. She focuses back at him. "Okay," she answers softly.

Spencer gives Jennifer a nod then walks off. Jennifer then gets off the box she's sitting on and begins walking.

* * *

><p>Elle is gazing through Joe's shots of Lila. She confronts Gideon with them, "Gideon you better take a look at these."<p>

She hands the photos to him then pulls out her cell and dials Derek's number, "Morgan, it's Elle."

Derek and Owen are walking on the lot, outside the sound stages as they receive the call. Derek puts the phone on speaker, "Yeah."

"We found a manila envelope in Michael Ryer's desk. It's full of photos."

The two men move past an assortment of people, vehicles and tents, "Okay."

"Well they're candid shots of Lila Archer nude. I'm guessing he was probably paying someone off to keep them out of the press."

Owen and Derek step into their SUV, "Do we know who?"

"Um the name on the envelope was Joe Martinez."

"Paparazzo?" Owen comments.

"You know him?" Derek asks.

"Yeah I've dealt with him a lot," he answers.

"Elle, we're on it," Derek finishes.

* * *

><p>Jennifer's standing at the front of the set, Maggie's just a few feet away from her. They're both watching Lila.<p>

"And cut," the director calls out.

Lila steps off the sandy set. She slips on a pair of sandals just off the set and walks onto the concrete floor. She meets up with Maggie who hands the actress her robe. She looks over at the crafts table.

"Just one more take and we can get out of here," Maggie tells her.

"You said it Mags," Lila remarks. "Ugh they only have coffee. I wonder if they have any drinks over at the truck. My mouth's as dry as a beach."

Maggie has a bottle of fruit punch in her hand. "Here you go," she hands it to Lila.

Lila smiles at her, "Thanks dear." She twists open the cap and takes a gulp. She notices the way the blond agent is gazing at them, and can't help it but smirk.

Lila taps Maggie on the arm, "Hey Mags, I want you to meet Jennifer Jareau. She's pretty cool."

"If Lila says you're alright, I'll take her word for it." Maggie extends her hand to agent, "I'm Maggie."

They shake hands. "Thanks. Jennifer, though people tend to call me JJ."

"Well I like the name Jennifer, so I'm going to call you that if you don't mind?" responds Maggie.

Jennifer giggles a bit, "Not a problem."

"So you're with the FBI. You must have some fancy methods to solve this case," Maggie asserts

"Actually I wouldn't be the right person to talk to," Jennifer answers. "I'm mostly here to handle the press."

"What about your skinny friend over there?" Maggie looks in the distance at Spencer.

"Reid? He's a profiler. He is one of the brains trying to solve this case."

"A profiler? They're the people who try to understand the killer, right?"

"Yeah that's right," Jennifer confirms to Maggie.

"So what about the gun?" Maggie continues. "He looks like he might trip over his own shoes and hurt himself if he attempts any heroics."

Jennifer gives a slight giggle at Maggie's remark. "You're more right than you think."

"I am?" Maggie raises an eyebrow. "Well don't keep us in suspense, let's hear the story."

"I'm not sure if I should be telling you guys this kind of stuff about us"

"Oh come on," Maggie pleas. "If we're going to trust each other, we got to be willing to open up about ourselves. We'll keep it between us."

The blond agent knew what Maggie had just said was right. No one likes strangers they know nothing about probing through their life. Especially ones that are going to be following her 24/7.

"Okay I heard when Reid did attempt to go all hero-like, he tripped and sprained his ankle. It's the reason why he never wears matching socks."

"That's funny," Lila turns her head to looks at Spencer. "Hmm I never noticed he doesn't wear matching socks."

"Well it's obvious the only reason the FBI gave him the gun is to protect himself since he's so valuable to the bureau," Jennifer adds.

"Is he at least qualified to use a gun?" Maggie goes on.

Jennifer's expression turns to a partial frown, "He actually failed the tests repeatedly." She goes on in a more positive tone, "But they allowed him to keep it because someone with a rifle took him and a hospital full of people hostage one time. Spencer managed to shoot and kill the guy."

"I guess that's good enough."

"Yeah about that," the agent says in a less enthusiastic tone. "Spence wasn't trying to kill the guy. He was actually aiming for his leg."

Maggie gives Jennifer a surprised stare. "I'll remind myself to stand behind him if he ever pulls out his gun," Lila comments.

"Or you can just do the shooting for him Lila," Maggie jokes. She looks back at Jennifer, "And how about you? I notice you're carrying a gun too."

"Other than being their media liaison, I'm also a qualified field agent," she answers. "So no need to take cover if I ever pull out my gun. Though the team actually use me the least in the field."

"Over qualified and under-appreciated. That's a common feeling around here." There's a brief silence before Maggie speaks up again. "So how do you compare to Reid?"

"You mean competitively?" Jennifer asks. Maggie answers with a nod. "We mostly play recreational activities, but we did compete one time to see who is the better agent."

"Lila and I want to hear all about it," Maggie states.

"I really do," confirms Lila.

"I think I might have embarrassed Reid enough," Jennifer responds

"You know it might be better if I know now so I don't end up laughing in front of him if he ever tries anymore heroics," suggest Lila.

"Plus I don't think anyone would be the slightest bit surprised if they found out he's the wimp of the FBI," Maggie adds.

Jennifer pauses a bit to think about this. She has to admit, she is kind of flattered that Lila and Maggie are taking this much interest in her life. And telling them how many things she's beaten Spencer in can't be any more embarrassing than the jokes Morgan has made about him.

"A number of agents wanted to compete against one another, you know for bragging rights. So we used one of the FBI's training facilities one weekend and paired people off, I got Reid." Maggie and Lila give Jennifer a look telling her to go on. "So we went at it. I blew Reid's score away, literally, at the shooting range. Then came the physicals. I beat him again in sit-ups, push-ups, the arm hang and finally the obstacle race."

"What kind of obstacles would be at a FBI training facility?" Lila wonders.

"Things like rope swings, wall climbs, crouching," Jennifer answers. "Pretty much the kind of stuff you would find in a military obstacle course, just minus the mud and screaming drill sergeant."

"So how badly did you beat Reid's time?" Lila asks.

"We wouldn't know. By the time he was half way through, I was already finished, so he requested to quit the course."

"Wow. Did he even beat you once that day?"

"No," the agent answers trying not to sound like she's bragging.

"Was there a competition to see who is the better trained fighter?" asks Maggie.

"Oh, no. We figured our bosses wouldn't like it if someone ended up getting seriously hurt in a friendly competition, so we left the fighting out."

"Probably for the best. A lot of men wouldn't be able to handle getting beaten up by a woman," Maggie remarks. "What were some of the other things you faced him at?"

These are the activities Jennifer didn't mind sharing because she knew none of her coworkers took them too seriously, and that they'll be bragging about beating one another in if the topic ever came up. "Oh pool, darts, a company game of soccer, though I was the star player for that one, so no shame in losing that. Arm wrestling, he challenged me to a game of gin since he knew he would have a natural advantage in that one. Ended with him passed out on the floor while I was still up."

"I'm not surprised you beat him in arm wrestling," says Lila as she's about to take another gulp of the fruit punch.

"Well I even allowed him to use both of his arms against one of mine before," Jennifer adds. "Still ended up pinning him."

Lila chokes as she's drinking the fruit punch after hearing what Jennifer just said. She managed to keep her mouth closed to prevent spewing the drink on the floor. She swallows then begins a mix of choking and laughing.

Maggie pats her friend on the back, "You okay there Lila?" The actress nods.

"Okay that's probably worse than getting beaten up by a woman. Going to have to challenge you to arm wrestling one day to find out if either you're really strong or he's really weak," Maggie tells Jennifer. "It sounds like you've beaten him in everything you guys competed in."

"Not everything," the blonde agent replies. "He's from Vegas, so he's had both mine and another colleague named Morgan's numbers in cards. Though I've very recently starting to figure him out and have begun beating him in a number of card games. But I'm certain things like this are not too big a deal for him. Reid prides himself on his brains rather than brawn."

"Wouldn't cards be considered a brain game though?" Maggie remarks.

"Well when that happens he'll either say he's letting me win or suspects me of cheating," answers Jennifer.

Maggie giggles, "By the way the FBI flew you here right?"

"That's correct. I just arrived on Friday," she answers.

"Any plans to do anything while you're in L.A. or are you just here for the case, then plan on getting out of this town as soon as you're done?"

"Definitely intend on checking the place out in my free time," the blond agent answers. "First time in the city."

"I could show you around the place when I have the free time if you want," Maggie tells her.

"Thanks for the offer. I would really love that."

"It never hurts to make new friends, especially if they're with the FBI." There's a slight pause then Maggie gives Jennifer a look, "I think I'm going to need your number in order to contact you."

"Right," Jennifer nods then searches her pockets. "Ah would any of you ladies have a pen and paper on you?"

"Actually," Maggie goes into her jeans pocket to retrieve a notepad of post-its. Then reaches into her back pocket and pulls out a pen. "Here you go."

Jennifer takes the things and writes down her number. She leans in closer to the two women then gives them a smirk. "Don't tell any of my colleagues I just did this," she whispers as she hands the notepad and pen back to the production assistant.

"Did what?" Maggie replies with a straight face. Jennifer smiles at her.

"We need everyone to return back to set now," the film crew announce.

Lila removes her robe and hands it to back to Maggie. "Ladies," she looks at the two of them as she walks back to the artificial beach.

* * *

><p>Lila, Jennifer and Spencer leave the sound stage and start heading back to their vehicles.<p>

The blonde agent taps her colleague on the shoulder, "Hey Reid since Lila's pick up is a two passenger, you mind if I ride with her and we'll meet you at her place?"

"I don't know where Lila lives though," he replies.

Jennifer looks around and spots two police officers nearby, "Ask those officers over there. They'll know. They could probably give you a ride there as well."

Spencer turns around to look at the officers, "Okay I'll meet you there JJ."

"See ya Spence," she waves bye to him as he walks over to the officers.

The two blondes move to the parking lot. Jennifer wasn't one to disobey an order unless it was necessary. And right now it was necessary. She knows the goal with Lila is to get her to cooperate, and if she finds out the team withheld the knowledge that Michael is dead from her, Jennifer's fully aware the relationship is going to get very sour.

Once inside Lila's vehicle, Jennifer stops Lila from starting the car. "Wait, don't drive off yet Lila."

"What is it JJ?"

Jennifer looks Lila in the eyes, not sure how to tell her. "Gideon called us a while ago. He didn't want us to tell you because he thought you would be uncooperative, but I figure it's better you hear it from us than someone else."

"What's wrong?"

"Your manager Michael was found dead in his office."

Lila's eyes widen as she hears the news. She wants to say something, but is speechless.

"I'm sorry Lila," Jennifer leans in to comfort Lila.

"Michael? Why would the stalker go after him?" she finally manages to get out.

"I don't know," the blond agent answers. She moves back a bit to look at Lila, "Do you want me to drive?"

"Yeah," she responds.

Jennifer gets out of the vehicle and moves around to the driver's seat as Lila takes the passenger seat. Jennifer takes the wheel then stares back at Lila. She sees that Lila is hesitating a bit with her safety belt. Reaching over, the FBI agent buckles Lila's seat belt the rest of the way. "You ready to go home now?" she asks softly.

Lila simply nods.

* * *

><p>The pickup truck rolls through the open gates and up Lila's driveway. Jennifer didn't try to start a conversation with Lila along the way, she just allowed the actress to be left with her thoughts. A police car is already parked at the top with Spencer and the two police officers awaiting their arrival.<p>

Spencer is on the phone, "Yeah they're pulling up right now. Ah huh... there's a parked car out front. Yeah... got it, we'll check it out."

Lila and Jennifer step out of the pickup. "Okay Reid I have to sort out some press, so I'm going to leave now with these fine officers right here."

"Oh wait JJ," Spencer halts his colleague. "Before you leave do you mind running some security measures with us?"

"Sure thing," she affirms to him.

A few minutes later Spencer and Lila step foot into the home. Lila heads straight for the living room while the profiler looks around the place in amazement. "Wow," he comments.

Lila tosses her bag on the couch as Spencer takes off his sunglasses. "I like your house," he finishes.

"I rent," she takes a seat on the armrest of her couch.

"Nice," he turns sharply to Lila. "You should also change all your phone numbers."

"Unlisted," she nods to him.

"Anytime you call an 800 number or 888 number your phone number is put into a databank. That is then sold to telemarketers," Spencer informs her. "Somebody gets your cell phone number, they can go online and research all your records."

Lila looks at Spencer. She lets out a sigh then starts walking, "Hanging out with you can be _really _depressing."

Spencer follows her, "Ah you should also carry a piece of paper and a pen with you where ever you go in case you see any suspicious license plates that often reappear." The profiler leans his head forward to a portrait on the wall.

Lila turns her head to see what he's looking at, "Photographic collage."

"Mags gave it to me. Told me I could see my entire career in it," she tells him. "I like it because it's like life. You know, obscure, typical."

"You should also get a dog," Spencer continues advising. "A guard dog of some sort."

"Allergic," she answers. "Um herbal rare camomile?"

"What?" Spencer wonders.

Lila walks off, "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes yes, ah sure," he turns away from the collage.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Somebody's Watching, Somebody's Waiting

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Pairing: Jennifer Jareau/Maggie Lowe

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is property of CBS and I don't own anything.

Rating: PG

Summary/Spoilers: This is a retelling of the episode 'Somebody's Watching'. The BAU team is on the hunt for a killer stalking an actress. Meanwhile Jennifer Jareau begins dating the actress's best friend, unaware she's the stalker they're searching for. Yeah that's right I just revealed the ending of the episode, but it's not possible to write this story without revealing it anyway. Numerous story revelations are revealed.

A/N: This episode not only had two women I really like (A.J. Cook and Katheryn Winnick) together, but the first portrayal of gay characters on Criminal Minds, with Katheryn being one of them. It had so many things going for it, but instead it was disappointing. A.J. and Katheryn's screen time was minimal, they never appeared onscreen together, and the gay portrayals were terrible. Ironically Maggie Lowe is probably still the best portrayed gay character on the series. So I decided to write this episode the way it should've gone. Oh and that "lesbian" crushing on Gideon earlier in the episode because he reminded her of her dad? That scene alone warrants her getting erased from the story.

Part 4

Maggie arrives home. She tosses the towel-wrapped revolver, her gloves, keys and wallet onto the coffee table. The blonde crashes on her couch and takes a breather. After a short while she sits up and opens up her wallet. The post-it with Jennifer's number is attached inside. Maggie takes out the folded page with Martinez's address as well as the post-it. She attaches the post-it onto her coffee table then opens up the page. She heads upstairs.

Once inside her bedroom, Maggie begins stripping down to her underwear. She goes into her drawer to pull out a loose white T-shirt and dark jeans. After getting dressed, the blonde heads into her closet. She reaches for a biker helmet with a visor from the top shelf then grabs a leather jacket and pair of boots.

Maggie heads back down stairs. She retrieves her things from the coffee table. First the boots go on. Next the blonde tucks the revolver in the back of her pants. Next the jacket goes on. She makes sure her hair is tucked inside the jacket before zipping it up. The blonde slips her gloves on, grabs the black helmet and heads back to the rear entrance.

She flicks the switch for the garage door then gets on the dark motorcycle parked next to her car. Maggie tops the ensemble off by finally putting on the biker helmet and starts the ignition. She pulls the visor down as the garage gate begins to open. Maggie rides out of her apartment complex and the black motorcycle takes off onto the road.

* * *

><p>Maggie strides the halls of the building Joe is supposed to be occupying. She takes a look at the address in her pocket and stops in front of the door with the loft number. The blonde pulls out the handgun from behind and knocks on the door. After no answer Maggie then takes out some slender pieces of metal from her jacket pocket and begins picking the lock. After successfully opening the door, she storms inside.<p>

With her gun drawn out, she looks around the place. No one seems to be home. Maggie peeks into one of the rooms and doesn't see anyone. She approaches the other room across from her. The room has photos pinned all over the walls and a batch scattered on the table in the middle of the room. Maggie examines the place. There's a call sheet for the show she and Lila are working on pinned to the wall. She takes a look at the photos on the table. They are photos of Lila when she was leaving the police station. Joe has pictures of Lila and Natalie Ryan all over the place. Maggie lets out a laugh from within. This was too perfect. She'll let Joe Martinez live so he can become the number one suspect in the murder case.

* * *

><p>Maggie exits the building through the side door. She looks to her rear and spots Derek and Owen getting out of their car parked from across the street. The cops are already here. Doesn't appear as if they recognize or even notice her. She turns the other way and casually strides to the building's back parking lot.<p>

As she hops onto her bike, a thought occurs. _'What if I attack Derek and Owen outside Joe Martinez's place? Would they think I'm him?'_

Maggie leaves the parking lot and circles the building to the front. She then stops her motorcycle on the side of the busy street and waits.

Several minutes later she sees Derek and Owen leaving the building. They cross the street as Derek's on the phone, "Reid, it's Morgan. Listen to me. You got to watch your back over there. We just found a bunch of photos at this guy Joseph Martinez's studio."

Maggie starts up the bike and rides up to the intersection. "It looks like he could be the unsub," Derek and Owen walk to the other side of the street where their car is parked. "He has a ton of photos of Lila and Natalie, plus a call sheet for Lila's show. We're on our way right now, but we need you to be real careful until we get there alright?"

Once Derek finishes his call, the light turns green. Maggie turns right and opens fire. She purposely misses them and hits their car. One of the bullets bounces off the roof of the vehicle, keeps on going and nails Owen in the shoulder. Derek pulls out his gun as Maggie streaks away. He fires a shot but misses. The black motorcycle disappears into the night. Derek rushes to the other side of the car to attend to his injured comrade.

"Argh," Owen moans as he slouches against the vehicle.

"You hit?" Derek places his gun back in its holster.

"Yeah it's just my shoulder," the detective answers.

"Alright I'm calling for help." Derek pulls out his cell, "Officer down. We need an ambulance at Lebray and Wilshire."

* * *

><p>Blue and red lights surround the area. Derek looks at Owen inside the ambulance. The paramedics have the detective lie down on a stretcher as they treat him.<p>

Gideon, Elle and Jennifer arrive on the site. "How are we doing?" Gideon asks as he approaches the ambulance.

Owen gives them the thumbs up, "I'll make it. Caught one in the shoulder. Didn't go in too deep, but will have to spend the night in the hospital however."

Jennifer looks at Derek, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," he responds.

"Any sign of this Martinez the photographer?" Gideon asks.

"No," answers Derek.

"Whoever took a shot at you followed you from the set," Gideon suggests.

"Martinez has a bunch of paper work in his studio that says where Lila's going to be everyday," Derek abruptly informs Gideon.

Gideon cell rings, "Gideon... that's what I thought thanks." He hangs up, "Garcia has gone through every article written about Lila. She never says anything about red Anemones being her favourite flower."

"Well we're looking for someone pretty close to her," Elle states.

"This list gets shorter every day," Derek remarks.

"Let's circle him," Gideon advises. "We need to get to her house." The two profilers dart off.

"I'll make sure the press doesn't get out of hand with this mess," Jennifer tells Derek before leaving.

Owen flashes Derek the two finger peace sign and bids him farewell.

* * *

><p>Maggie steps inside her bedroom clad in her biker outfit. She places the motorcycle helmet, gun and all the accessories in her pockets like her keys and lock pick material on top of the drawer, then falls back onto her bed. She looks up at the ceiling as she rests for a bit. After the blonde gets back up she opens her drawer to pull out a new set of clothes. After getting changed, she then stuffs the handgun into the drawer underneath all the clothing.<p>

Maggie's outside in a courtyard of the apartment complex. There's a small empty metal trashcan in front of her. She takes out the page with Martinez's address as well as a lighter and begins to burn it. She drops it into the metal pail and watches as it slowly turns into ash. The orange glow of the flames light up Maggie's silhouette against the dark night.

It's late into the night and Maggie is going off to bed. She flicks on the night lamp and turns off the bedroom lights. She removes her clothes and slips into something more comfortable.

She snuggles in to her blanket. Maggie then takes a look at a photo on the head board. It's of her and Lila on their college graduation day. She smiles at how happy they look together. She turns off the lamp and goes to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Lila is talking on the phone with Maggie. "So Lila how much longer before you move out of your home and into this safe house?" Maggie asks her friend.<p>

"They had me pack my things last night," she answers. "By the looks of it I'll be out of here in an hour or two."

"I'm amazed they were able to convince the studio to put production on hold for the rest of the week. So I won't be seeing you till the end of the week?"

Lila leans back on her couch, "Sure looks like it."

"We'll just have to learn to survive the week without each other's company then. Talk to you later sweetie."

"Bye hon."

"Were you talking to a friend?" Gideon asks from the hallway.

"Yes I was," Lila says in a sarcastic tone.

"Well you won't be allowed to do that anymore when you're staying in the safe house," the senior agent tells her.

"You can't be serious," Lila responds.

"Oh he's very serious," Spencer confirms to her. "We can't risk the stalker tracing any of your calls and figuring out your location."

"Who will I talk to in the meantime?" the actress wonders.

"You can talk to us," answers Spencer.

Lila looks at them and isn't thrilled by that answer. "Okay I can understand you guys trying to get this lunatic, but do you guys even care about me?"

"Of course we care about you Lila," Gideon answers.

"If that's true, then when were you guys planning to tell me that my manager was killed yesterday?" Lila replies back. The two profilers are stunned at what Lila just said to them. "Oh you guys surprised that I know?"

Now Spencer is speechless. "Don't blame Reid Lila," Gideon tells her. "I was the one that ordered him to keep quiet about this. If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me."

"Oh I am," Lila tells Gideon.

A shot from outside peeking at Lila through her patio door is snapped.

"May I ask when you found out?" he asks.

"Yesterday before I even got back home," Lila gets off the couch. "JJ told me about it, and said you thought I wouldn't cooperate if I knew. So I'm going to prove you wrong and go along with this plan of yours."

"I guess there's nothing more I can ask for," says Gideon.

The actress gives the senior agent a look, "But don't think I'm not going to be calling my friends."

More pictures spying on Lila from outside are taken. Joe Martinez continues to snap his camera while remaining hidden behind the bushes. "Give me a reason," Derek tells him as he has a gun pointed at Joe.

"What did I tell you? Wait long enough and eventually they'll show up," remarks Elle.

* * *

><p>Elle paces towards Spencer and Gideon who are standing near the pool, just outside the patio door. "Well we found him in the bushes," she explains to them.<p>

"I told her she should cut those," Spencer comments.

Derek pushes a handcuffed Joe towards them as he holds the camera in his other hand. "Stop shoving man," Joe tells Derek.

Derek states the claims against him, "You're a suspect in the murder of Wally Melman, Natalie Ryan and Michael Ryer."

"Murder what?" Realization then hits Joe. "Whoa, whoa, whoa..."

"Hey shut up with the whoa," Derek orders him. "We know for a fact that you have hundreds of photographs of Lila Archer and Natalie Ryan on the walls of your studio. You have Miss Archer's daily schedule on your desk. You've been stalking her."

"Look, I, look, hold up. Every paparazzo is a celebrity stalker," Joe tries to explain himself. "If you don't stalk them, you don't get the shot, if you don't make the shot, you don't sell no pictures."

"Well this one is going to cost you," Elle yanks out the film reel.

"Whoa loo... that's just wrong," he reacts.

"Tell it to your lawyer," Derek says to him.

"I'm still being locked up?" asks Joe.

"That's right. At the very least you're trespassing." Derek grabs Joe by the arm and marches him off the premise, "Lets go."

"At least now he won't be able to follow Lila to the safe house," Gideon remarks.

* * *

><p>Maggie relaxes on her living room couch. She's watching the news about the case on TV. Jennifer Jareau is outside the police station informing the large amount of cameras and reporters surrounding her.<p>

"Are the rumours that there's a connection between this killer and actress Lila Archer true?" one of the reporters ask.

"That's true," the liaison answers. "It seems apparent this stalker is murdering people to try and impress Miss Archer."

"Is it also true there was another victim yesterday?" another reporter blurts out.

"Again also true. However the victim this time was someone close to Miss Archer." The sounds rises a bit as Jennifer goes on, "At the moment we have possible lead suspects in the case, but we can't disclose any names yet."

"What can you tell us about this stalker, you know, in case he's still out there?" asks another reporter.

Maggie pays close attention. Jennifer goes on, "We believe we're most likely looking for a single male in his late 20s to early 40s."

Maggie giggles a bit after hearing that. "A loner type," Jennifer continues.

"Hey I get along perfectly fine with people on set," Maggie responds.

"Very intelligent, with ample time to follow his victims and study their habits," the liaison adds.

"Try working on a film set," Maggie comments. "See how much free time you can muster."

"Like many celebrity stalkers, this person is very delusional and is having a fantasy love affair with Lila Archer." Maggie looks upset at what she just heard. Jennifer goes on, "There's also a possibility this stalker is pretty close to Miss Archer." Maggie raises an eyebrow. "Someone who has been close to her on a number of occasions. This stalker in some way feels like they've been betrayed by their love object, something that leads to violence against the target. As of yet, the stalker has not directed any violence towards Miss Archer, but he has shifted his focus to those around her. This means anyone with the vaguest association with Miss Archer is a potential target. That's all I can tell you for now." Jennifer walks away from the crowd of news personnel.

Maggie just stares at the TV then smiles. "Wow they don't know anything about me. I'm not even in my late 20s which is the youngest they thought I can be. They were right about me being close to Lila. Though the description they gave was an understatement." Maggie gets off her couch and heads towards her kitchen.

* * *

><p>Jennifer meets up with Gideon and Hotchner just away from the cameras. "You think he was watching?" she asks them.<p>

"If so let's hope it's enough to intimidate him so he starts getting sloppy once he tries to find Lila," Gideon answers.

* * *

><p>Maggie is quietly enjoying her breakfast in the kitchen. She takes a bite of her pancakes. As she hacks up another piece, the blonde thinks about what she'll be doing now that Lila is MIA for the rest of the week. One thing that comes to mind was how she was telling Jennifer she might show her around the place if she ever had time. Now she has plenty of time. It really starts to become a good idea when it's apparent to Maggie that she can keep updated on the case once she becomes really close to the FBI agent.<p>

She takes one more bite before marching to the living room to pick up the post-it from the coffee table. She walks over to the phone and dials the number.

Jennifer is still outside the police station with other colleagues and other news crews around the area when her cell rings. She doesn't recognize the number, "Hello?"

"Jennifer."

"Maggie?" she responds.

"Yeah it's me. Say, want to take me up on my offer to show you around the place later today?"

Jennifer smiles, "What did you have in mind?"

"How about we start off by simply watching a movie?"

"Unless something develops in this case, I'll probably be able to meet up with you. What time?"

"How about you pick me up at six?"

"Sounds great. I'll call you later either if I have to cancel or simply get your address."

"I'll be waiting. Bye Jennifer."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Somebody's Watching, Somebody's Waiting

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Pairing: Jennifer Jareau/Maggie Lowe

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is property of CBS and I don't own anything.

Rating: PG

Summary/Spoilers: This is a retelling of the episode 'Somebody's Watching'. The BAU team is on the hunt for a killer stalking an actress. Meanwhile Jennifer Jareau begins dating the actress's best friend, unaware she's the stalker they're searching for. Yeah that's right I just revealed the ending of the episode, but it's not possible to write this story without revealing it anyway. Numerous story revelations are revealed.

A/N: This episode not only had two women I really like (A.J. Cook and Katheryn Winnick) together, but the first portrayal of gay characters on Criminal Minds, with Katheryn being one of them. It had so many things going for it, but instead it was disappointing. A.J. and Katheryn's screen time was minimal, they never appeared onscreen together, and the gay portrayals were terrible. Ironically Maggie Lowe is probably still the best portrayed gay character on the series. So I decided to write this episode the way it should've gone. Oh and that "lesbian" crushing on Gideon earlier in the episode because he reminded her of her dad? That scene alone warrants her getting erased from the story.

Part 5

As the sun begins to set, it casts a nice glow of orange, red and even a tint of purple onto the city, and the lights of traffic start to illuminate more. The traffic flow stops at a red light. Jennifer stares at the GPS on her vehicle to make sure she's on the right route.

At the next red light, Jennifer pulls out her phone and gives Maggie a call, "Hey Maggie. Just calling to let you know I'll be at your place in about 10 to 15 minutes. Okay, see you soon."

Jennifer arrives at Maggie's place in around that time frame. The blond agent takes out her phone again, "It's me again. I'm parked just out in the front."

"Okay I'll be right out," Maggie tells her on the other end of the line.

Jennifer rolls down the window and looks at the apartment complex. _'Nice looking place,' _She thinks. She then sees Maggie stepping out of the place. She waves out of the window and calls out, "Over here."

Maggie spots her and approaches the SUV. She smiles at Jennifer once inside, "Glad you could make it."

"There wasn't really anything better to do to be honest," the blond agent admits. "So where's this theater?"

"It's the Pacific Capitan Theater downtown."

Jennifer gets ready to type the coordinates into the GPS, "So what's the address?"

"I'll just guide you there," Maggie answers.

"Or we can always do it that way."

* * *

><p>Maggie and Jennifer sit beside each in the dark theater. The loud speakers are the only thing Maggie can hear, so she looks over to the side to see if Jennifer is enjoying the film. Still good so far.<p>

Once the movie is over, the two blondes walk out of the screening room with their jackets over their arms. "I'm just wondering why you chose to see Red Eye out of all the movies here." Jennifer asks.

They stop walking. "A friend of mine had extra tickets to see the movie and gave them to me. I wanted to take someone with me. Hope you're not too disappointed Jennifer," Maggie explains.

"Don't worry about it," Jennifer expresses. "I actually liked the film."

"It was a pretty good movie wasn't it?" Maggie admits. "And wasn't that a nice way to end the film with Cynthia walking with Rachel McAdams, telling her she's her hero?"

"Yeah that was cute." The two of them look at each. "I guess I should be taking you home now," Jennifer adds.

"Yeah let's go." The two of them continue to the parking lot.

* * *

><p>They get back and the SUV stops in front of Maggie's home. "Thanks for the movie Maggie," the blonde agent tells her.<p>

"Thanks for coming." Maggie unbuckles her seat belt, then leans in to hug Jennifer. "See you next time."

Jennifer nods. She waits and watches Maggie until she steps into her apartment before driving off.

* * *

><p>The next morning Jennifer, Gideon, Morgan and Elle are in the station while Hotch and Reid are at the safe house with Lila. The press liaison spots Owen walking into the place with one of his arms in a sling.<p>

Derek pats him on the other arm and greets him, "Welcome back man."

"Good to be back," he responds.

Once things have settled in, Owen rounds up the four BAU members and one of the lieutenants. "So what did we get while I was away?" Owen asks.

"Nothing," Elle tells him bluntly. "Surprisingly no sign of the unsub yesterday."

"Probably trying to find out where Lila is," Derek suggests.

Owen looks at the police lieutenant, "Talk to me Ford, anyone trespassing on Lila's property the other day?"

"Actually yes, that paparazzo Joe Martinez was caught near Lila's home, and arrested the other morning by agents Greenaway and Morgan," he answers.

"Well that will probably explain why the unsub was absent the other day," Owen retorts.

"If Martinez is the unsub," asserts Gideon.

Owen looks at Ford again, "Okay then, did you guys spot anyone spying at the safe house where Lila's at?"

"None of my men saw anyone suspicious," Ford informs him. "Only people that even gave the place a second look were folks that lived in the neighbourhood."

"What about the bike the stalker was riding when I got shot?"

"There are too many sport bikes with a model similar to one the unsub was riding in the Los Angeles region alone," Derek answers. "Sorry man."

"Is Martinez out of booking now?"

"Yes he is," Ford confirms.

"And are you guys keeping a close eye on him?"

"Yes we are," he confirms again. "If he even leaves his home we'll know about it."

Owen focuses his attention on the profilers. "So what does your profile say this stalker is going to do next?"

Gideon starts to speak, "With Lila out of his sight, he'll start to lose control and begin to panic. His rage and aggression will build up where he'll either frantically try to locate her or begin taking his frustrations out on other people again."

"Here's hoping it's not the second choice," Owen remarks

"Hopefully his mental state will be enough that he gets less organized and begins leaving clues behind," Elle explains.

"We also informed the public what qualities to look for in this unsub," Jennifer adds. "If his behaviour becomes more noticeable, someone's bound to spot him."

"Alright, so whether it's Martinez or not, all we have to do now is wait for this guy to show up again."

* * *

><p>Later in the day Jennifer receives another call from Maggie, "Hello Maggie."<p>

"I'm wondering Jennifer, do you want to go out for lunch?"

"Well normally when I'm working on cases I get take out and head back to the police station." Jennifer looks around the place and things are moving rather slowly. Elle is drawing a web on the whiteboard, trying to figure out something they don't already know. Derek is going through the case files again. Gideon is chatting with Owen. The tension in the station seems more like the people working the case are just waiting for a call concerning the unsub. "But I wouldn't call this normal. Where do you want to meet?"

* * *

><p>Jennifer and Maggie sit inside a Chinese restaurant. The blond agent swallows her noodles before wiping her mouth with a napkin. "You know I haven't even known you for 48 hours yet and already you seem to be taking a liking to me."<p>

Maggie takes a drink of water, "Never be afraid to meet new people they say. That and you can tell me what's happening with Lila if I ever get curious."

"Ah yes the friend that's under protection watch," Jennifer comments. "Though I actually haven't been to the safe house yet, I'd have to call someone to know the details."

"You don't have to do that now. It's only been a day. I'm sure Lila's doing fine." Maggie takes a bite out of a fried shrimp.

* * *

><p>Jennifer looks at the names written on the dark marble sidewalk. "I wonder how many people's names are on here?"<p>

"Thousands," Maggie answers. "However the Hollywood Walk of Fame isn't as prestigious as they try to make it sound."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah these names are all bought and paid for. I believe Ryan Seacrest got his star before Steven Spielberg or Harrison Ford did."

Jennifer half-grins, "Hard to argue with that. Which place is it where actors place their hand and footprints in the sidewalk?"

"That's Grauman's Chinese Theatre," the other blonde answers. "Do you think we'll be able to have another night out?"

"You really like spending time with me!" she remarks.

"You're a nice person to be around. Not the serious uptight breed that I picture most government agents to be like."

"Yeah I know the type you're talking about. We'll see. I'll call you if I'm free tonight." Jennifer takes a look at her watch, "I should be heading back to the police station now."

"Let's go then." Maggie and Jennifer walks to Maggie's car.

* * *

><p>Over an hour after getting back to the station, the case still seems to be moving slowly. Every call that came in was about something that didn't have any possible relation to the case. The profilers really look stumped over this one. This is what happens when they have too many potential suspects and too little evidence. Didn't look like there was going to be much change, but Jennifer wanted to make sure it was alright before calling Maggie to give her the go-ahead.<p>

The press liaison gets off her seat and approaches Gideon, "Hey is there anything you need me to handle?"

"That won't be necessary," he responds from the desk he's sitting on. "We have more than enough people JJ."

She crosses her arms, "Any press you want me sort out?"

"If any developments arise we'll let you know JJ," Gideon informs. "Just find something else to do in the meantime."

"Will do," the blonde responds.

She walks towards an empty office and closes the door behind her. A smirk forms on her face. Jennifer pulls out her cell phone and calls Maggie, "Hi Maggie. Looks like we're good for tonight. So where do you have in mind this time?"

* * *

><p>Maggie and Jennifer are seated beside each other again, but outside this time. The night sky is visible in the background.<p>

"I didn't know these places were open all year round," Jennifer comments.

"California basically only has one season, so it can't be too much of a surprise," replies Maggie.

"That's true."

They begin moving. The two of them are riding a roller coaster. It slowly travels uphill. The rest of the amusement park is starting to become visible the higher up they go. Jennifer looks over the side to the sight of city lights. The two women stare at one another. Maggie smiles at Jennifer then offers her hand. The agent sees they're almost at the top of the hill, so she grabs onto Maggie's hand and waits for the descent.

The rollercoaster plummets and the two women holler with excitement. Up and down more hills and through dark tunnels they go.

When the ride comes to a stop Maggie looks over to her side. Jennifer is quite a sight with her hair blown back. The agent looks back at Maggie and likes the way the blonde gazes at her with her cute smile and light blue eyes. Their safety restraints rise up and the two women notice they're still holding onto each other's hands.

They let go and Maggie is the first to rise up, "Okay let's get out of here."

The two of them stroll along the theme park pathway. Lights from stands and other rides shine behind them as they move past the crowd.

"You know this all feels kind of weird," Jennifer tells the other woman. "I normally wouldn't think about going out to enjoy myself until after a case is solved. And even then I'd probably just choose to go to a bar."

"Do you like this new you?" Maggie asks.

Jennifer thinks about it then nods, "I'm definitely taking a liking to this, although sometimes I prefer things to be simpler."

"Say what, you can pick what we do next time."

* * *

><p>Maggie returns home. She looks up at the ceiling as she lies on her bed. <em>'Don't get too<em>_close to her, she's FBI,' _the cautious part of her brain murmurs as she thinks about Jennifer. Maggie simply smiles.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

The next night Maggie and Jennifer set foot into a bowl-a-rama. "Well here's the best place for bowling that I can think of." Maggie looks to the end of the large place, "And over there is the area for pool that you also wanted."

"Right on," the blonde agent says humourously

After a few rounds of bowling the two blondes heads for the billiard area. They look around to decide which table to play at.

Maggie spots dartboards hung on the wall. "Why don't we throw some darts before going into pool?"

"You remember that is one of the sports that I beat Reid in?" Jennifer asks.

"That's why I want to face you in it," responds Maggie.

"Ooh want to embarrass me in my own game?"

"That's right."

Jennifer pats Maggie on the shoulder. "Wait here. I'll grab the darts from the counter."

After a short while she returns with darts in hand.

The blond agent sets her jacket on a chair. "Time to avenge my bowling loss."

"We'll see about that," Maggie says confidently.

Jennifer gives the other woman her set of darts. "I grew up on this game Maggie. You're not beating me in this one."

The game goes on and Jennifer hits the center pretty much dart after dart.

She raises her arms in glory, "Told you you're not going to beat me in this game."

"I got to hand it to you, that's some impressive aim you got."

"You're pretty good yourself," Jennifer compliments.

Two men nearby approach the blondes. "Excuse me, my friend and I are wondering if you ladies don't mind playing against us?" the brunette male asks.

"Not at all. I'm open to a challenge," Jennifer tells them.

"Alright," he smiles.

Soon after the two set of companions throw their darts. The two men were surprised how neither women's darts appear to be anymore than an inch away from the center. Jennifer tosses her last dart and it nails the bull's eye.

"Damn we never knew you two were this good," the blond man says.

"Never underestimate someone simply because they're a woman," Maggie remarks. The two men return back to their previous activity.

"You want to shoot some pool now?" she asks Jennifer.

"Oh yeah."

"Okay I'll go to the counter this time." Maggie clears out of the area.

The women set up once Maggie returns. "So this is another game you defeated boy genius in?" Maggie grabs the triangular rack.

"It sure is," Jennifer answers as she pulls a pool cue from the rack.

The other blonde sets up the billiard balls. "Is this another game you grew up playing?"

"No I didn't start playing this till after I left my small town. So who goes first?"

Maggie grabs herself a pool cue. "You won darts. Winner goes first."

After three games, Maggie has a 2 to 1 lead on her friend. Unexpectedly the two men that played them in darts approach them again with their cue sticks in hand.

Maggie looks at them as they approach. "Are you two just playing whatever game we're playing in some weird method to try and ask us out? Because I should tell you now the only person I plan to leave here with is her."

"Just coincidence we swear," the blonde male clarifies. "We were just going to ask if we can have a round against you two in pool this time"

"Have another opportunity to humiliate two men in another popular bar game?" Jennifer smirks. "What woman can say no to that?" A thought pops in her head, "Say what, the losers of this game pay for not only the pool games, but the darts too."

The two men look at each other and talk it over. It wasn't long before they came to a decision. The blond man answers, "It's a deal."

The game's on. The men put up a good showing, but they know the end is near. Jennifer hits the last of their billiard ball into the pocket, followed shortly by the 8 ball.

"Looks like you guys are paying for our games," she says confidently.

"I've got to hand it to you two. You women know how to play a good game," the dark haired man admits. The men gather up the balls and walk out to the counter with the two trays of billiard balls.

Maggie puts away her cue and joins Jennifer again. She does a little victory dance in front of her friend. "That was fun."

Jennifer's amused then Maggie's leg begins to vibrate. "Oh my cell phone is going off."

Maggie leans against the pool table, "Hello."

"Hey guess who?" the familiar voice on the other end asks.

"Lila?" Maggie responds. "I hadn't heard from you in days."

"I know. I had to wait until they can provide me with a secure line before I could call anyone. Wanted to talk to you before anyone else."

"So what is it like over there?"

"Lonely to say the least," Lila answers.

"They're very strict in keeping you away from the outside world aren't they?"

"The closest thing to outside I've had so far is a few minutes in the backyard with a view that's blocked by a six and a half foot fence. Ugh I really need someone I can relate to over here."

Maggie looks over at Jennifer, "What about Jennifer Jareau?"

"JJ? Yeah I would appreciate her company."

"Well she's right here with me. You want to talk to her?"

"Yes please. Put her on the phone."

Maggie puts her phone on speaker and hands it to the woman next to her, "Someone wants to talk to you."

Jennifer takes the phone, "Hello?"

Lila lets out a sigh of relief, "JJ you really got to come over here tomorrow. I agreed to this because of you and now you got to do me this favour."

"Okay I'll be over there tomorrow," she acknowledges.

"Oh thank you."

"The experience can't be that bad can it?"

"I'm not even allowed to look out the front window and I'm not someone who likes to be cooped up in a house alone with my thoughts JJ."

"Aren't there some people there watching over you?"

"There are, but I've given up trying to have a conversation with them. You're easily the least depressing person out of all your colleagues that I've met so far."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Jennifer responds

"I know they're determined to catch this lunatic, but is that all they ever talk about? Even when I try to talk about something else, they swerve off topic and start talking about another murder case. These are not the type of things I would consider a fun conversation. And if your colleague Spencer tells me another safety precaution, I think I'm going to punch him."

"Sounds like she really needs you," Maggie tells the agent.

"Sorry about that Lila. We have a habit of talking about work, but I'll be there tomorrow," Jennifer assures her. "Refrain from punching anyone in the meantime."

"I'll try. See ya you two."

"Goodbye Lila," Maggie closes her phone.

"I think that's probably a sign we should be leaving now," Jennifer says.

"Hold up. There's one more thing I want to do."

Jennifer tilts her head, "What's that?"

Maggie walks over to a round table. She sits down then puts her arm on the table with her forearm pointed upwards. Maggie looks back at Jennifer and the agent knows what she has in mind.

"That arm wrestling match you were looking forward to," Jennifer remarks.

The blond agent walks to the table and does the same thing. "Time to find out how strong you really are Jennifer," Maggie says playfully. The two women firmly grip their hands.

* * *

><p>Its morning and Jennifer Jareau was true to her word and requested to be one of the agents to watch over Lila. So when Spencer Reid steps in the safe house again, Lila isn't too thrilled until the blond agent shortly follows him. Lila quickly gets off her seat and smiles.<p>

Jennifer walks over to Lila and greets her. The actress instead moves forward to hug Jennifer in enjoyment. The agent hugs her back, "Glad to see you too Lila."

Lila breaks the hug, "Come on. We'll talk in the bedroom."

Lila leads the way as Jennifer follows. Spencer and one of the police officers watching over the place pursue the women. Once through the doorway, Jennifer cuts off the two men, "Sorry boys, girls only." The agent closes the door on them.

Lila takes a seat on the edge of the bed. "Thanks. I didn't want them in the room with us," she says to Jennifer.

The other blonde goes over to the bed and sits besides Lila. "So you and Mags are hanging out now?" Lila asks.

Jennifer gives her a bashful look, "Yeah."

Lila reacts with a smile, "I knew you two would like each other."

"Have you already met every member of my team?" wonders Jennifer. "I'm certain there's got to be at least one of them you would enjoy being around."

"Yeah, you," Lila tells her with a straight face.

Jennifer laughs a bit, "That wasn't quite what I meant. Have you met Elle yet?"

"Yes I did. Hmm can't really say she seemed any different from the others."

"What about Morgan?"

"Which one is he?"

"He's the black guy."

"I have not met him yet."

"Well you might like him. He really knows how to talk to women."

"He's simply not just going to be flirting with me will he? Because I don't want that."

Jennifer gives Lila a look, "Okay I'll give you my number so you can call me whenever you want me to drop by."

Lila returns back to the topic of Maggie and Jennifer, "So let's hear more about you and Mags. Give me all the details. How she's doing, and what do you think of her?"

"Maggie's doing fine. She took me to an amusement park on our second night out."

"I could see her doing that," Lila responds.

"It's kind of strange really. I'm typically a workaholic. I stay in the office longer than I need to, and when I get home, I usually just work some more. Even when the cases are over I usually just look for another case for the team to work on. I've successfully turned my entire life into my work life. However the thing is now I can't wait to get off work because I'm finding myself looking forward to spending time with Maggie." The blond rubs her forehead, "I feel awful about it because I consider it a blessing that the case is moving slowly. And it's your case Lila that we're working on."

"You shouldn't beat yourself up about this JJ. As you said, they only brought you in to handle the media. By the sound of it, you seem pretty lonely JJ."

Lila's words caught the agent's attention. "It's not that I'm lonely, I have plenty of friends. It's just that all those friends are also my coworkers." She pauses for a bit then lets out a sigh, "I'm not sure what it is, but your friend Maggie fills in a part of my life that feels empty."

"You want to know something Maggie told me?"

"Let's hear it."

"She told me it's important to always have a life outside work because we work to better our home lives, not the other way around."

"Sounds like words I should really think about."

After a brief silence between them Lila starts another conversation, "So what were you two doing last night?"

"We played some recreational activities," she answers.

"Who won the night?"

"It was a tie. She beat me in both bowling and pool while I defeated her in darts and arm wrestling."

Lila smiles as the next thought popped in her head, "So how strong is Mags compared to Reid?"

Jennifer nods, "She's stronger than Reid. Put up a better fight than I imagined."

"Isn't that a thought? One of the agents watching over me is weaker than my best friend."

"Reid gets tired pretty easily," Jennifer comments. "Anyone with good stamina could probably beat him."

"You know what I'm really regretting now JJ?" adds Lila.

"What's that?"

"That I didn't buy a video game system," the actress answers. The blond agent cracks up a bit. "I never understood why someone would want to spend all their time with someone else they never met before in a virtual environment, but now the idea is starting to sound appealing. I could go for some blowing away monsters with a fancy machine gun about now."

Jennifer smiles at the actress's remark. Lila continues, "I'm just wondering did you and Maggie make any plans for today?"

"Not yet, and Maggie would have wanted to make sure you were doing well before we did."

"I don't expect you to stay here all day JJ. And if you two want to hang out again, let Mags know I want you guys to enjoy yourselves."

"Thanks Lila. Why don't you tell me more about yourself? What other movies or shows were you in? I'd be curious to check them out."


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Maggie and Jennifer sit on a bench at the beach as the sun sets into the ocean. The two of them remain silent for a while as they stare at the orb in the sky and its reflection on the water.

"You mind if I ask you something about the case Jennifer?" Maggie requests.

Jennifer gives Maggie a pleasant look, "Not at all."

"I remember back on Tuesday you gave the media a description of this stalker. How did you guys come to those conclusions? I thought your team didn't have much evidence on this guy? I'm particularly curious on how his age was figured out."

Jennifer gives her companion a look that she's actually thinking of an explanation. "I wasn't among the people who came to those conclusions, but from my understanding, they basically guessed it."

"It was a guess?" questions Maggie.

"Well from working in the BAU I know over 90 percent of our unsubs tend to be single males in their late 20s to early 40s, we just kept the age range broad enough," Jennifer explains. "As for the rest of it, it was the typical features of an erotomaniac stalker. The type the team believes this guy is."

"So you guys were pretty much just playing with the odds?" asserts Maggie.

"Pretty much," confirms Jennifer.

"You guys found anything else about him since then?"

"Only that he's been quiet lately," the blond agent answers. "It's rather particular that the unsub is acting like this."

Maggie nods then decides to change the subject, "So you never saw a sunset before?"

Jennifer smirks at the question, "Never on a beach before and Lila's show gave me the idea."

They return to quietly gazing at the sunset. This particular moment gave Maggie an idea too. She turns to stare at Jennifer again and her feelings are telling her to get closer to the blonde. Maggie decides to move next to Jennifer until they are physically touching. She doesn't seem to mind, so Maggie then places one of her arms around the agent's waist and hugs her a bit. Jennifer then leans into Maggie and hugs her as well.

Something else Maggie didn't notice at first is that her mind is calm every time she spends time with Jennifer. No nagging thoughts, no sudden urges. Not the mindset she was used to in recent memory. It was probably the reason Maggie found herself anxious to have nights out like this despite the rational part of her brain telling her not to do anything she'll regret. That's one way to keep a killer instinct at bay.

* * *

><p>After the sky became completely dark, Jennifer requested to spend their night checking out the Hollywood sign. The two of them drive up the top of the hill in the agent's SUV. They stop in the closest area Maggie can think of to park. The two blondes step out of the vehicle and look up at the sign.<p>

"There it is Jennifer. You want to look at it from here or go all the way?"

"Since I'm here, might as well go all the way," the agent answers.

"Well it can be a pretty hazardous trail. You want to take the trails or simply climb uphill to the sign?"

"Rather be safe than sorry."

"In that case I know which way to go. There are many trails and first timers tend to get lost."

"Lead the way." Jennifer looks away from the sign and notices other cars nearby, "There appears to be other people here too."

"Most likely couples on dates, or pranksters. If it's the latter, just flash your badge and they'll run off."

Jennifer looks back at Maggie, "Lead the way."

When they get to the sign, the two blondes sit back to look at the wondrous view of the city. "Wow. So this is how it feels like to be up here at night," the agent admires as the cool night air blows against her.

"Well being up here is famous for a reason." Maggie leans in towards the agent and holds her again, "Careful not to fall off. That's quite a steep hill below."

"Don't worry I'm not going to do anything stupid."

After a while the two of them head back down below to their car. "I'm wondering Maggie, do you know where couples usually hang out when they're here?" Jennifer asks.

"Could be a number of places. Some of them go up to the sign. Others go somewhere to get a good view of the city." Maggie sees something written on a tree nearby, "Take a look at that?"

Jennifer turns the direction her friend was facing, "Where?"

Maggie walks towards the tree, "Some lovers wrote their names on a tree over there."

"Oh I see it now," the blond agent follows Maggie to the tree. A heart with two people's names inside is carved onto the tree.

"Just like in the movies. Ben and Jen." Jennifer begins to giggle, "Do you think it might have been Ben Affleck and one of the Jennifer's?"

"Could be. You know what would be fun?"

"What's that?"

"If we carved our names on one of these trees too for the hell of it."

Jennifer leans against the tree, "I don't have a knife on me."

"Me neither." A thought popped into Maggie's mind, "I know something else that they also do in the movies with a tree that we can do right now?"

"That would be..."

Maggie puts a leather gloved hand against the tree trunk. The other hand went up and both women find themselves face to face with Jennifer's head in between Maggie's arms.

"The press someone up against a tree and corner them into kissing you routine?" ask Jennifer.

Maggie grins, "Yeah."

Both of them look at one another sheepishly. Maggie leans in a bit more and the distance between them gets smaller. Both of them knew what is happening, yet neither of them are asking to stop. Maggie still finds herself hesitant, uncertain if she should actually perform the act. Maggie knows this is a line she might not want to cross, but her heart is telling her to do so.

Then Maggie thinks she heard the other blonde whisper to her, "Go for it."

That was the inspiration she needed. Maggie leans in and presses her lips against Jennifer's and starts kissing her. At first it appeared as if Maggie was doing the all the work, but soon Jennifer began kissing back. Maggie smirks then returns to the kiss.

Both women are so engrossed that neither of them realize a woman has stepped out from behind the trees and shrubs and is about to bump into them. She came with her boyfriend and the two of them decided to play a game of hide and seek. She's the one hiding, and is facing the other way where she last saw her boyfriend, unaware that Jennifer and Maggie are nearby.

The woman starts giggling. That's when Maggie heard and broke the kiss. The two of them look at the woman who's slowly walking backwards towards them. Maggie leans off Jennifer and the two of them quietly watch her, curious to see how far she'll get before she realizes they're there. Sure enough it's not until she's inches away from Maggie that the woman finally turns around. Her shoulder bumps into Maggie. The physical contact spooks her out and she lets out a scream. The blonde quickly grabs the woman and clamps a hand over her mouth.

Maggie looks at the woman, "Shhh... don't be afraid." The woman begins to retain her composure.

Maggie looks at Jennifer, "You think anyone heard that?" The agent raises her shoulders in an uncertain expression. Maggie focuses her attention back on the woman, "You calm now?"

The woman nods and Maggie releases her. She turns around to get a better look at the two blondes. "Sorry about that. I didn't get a good look at you two and thought you gals were rapists."

"Should watch where you're going more. Especially in a secluded place like this you shouldn't be outside alone."

"Oh I'm not, I'm here..." she was cut off by a male voice.

"Found you Carol," her boyfriend comes out of the same area Carol just been through. "Made some new friends during the game I see."

"Oh hey Dan. I accidentally stumbled into these two women."

Jennifer gives a small wave to Dan, "Hello."

"Hello," he walks to Carol. "My girlfriend and I sometimes play hide and seek when we're on dates."

"I see," Maggie looks at them with a straight face. "I think my friend and I should be getting back to our car now."

"Yeah I think the two of us should be doing the same," Carol responds. "Come on Dan."

"Nice meeting you two," Maggie waves to them.

"You too," Carol says as she and her boyfriend start walking off.

* * *

><p>The two blondes climb inside the SUV. Maggie lets out a sigh, "Let's see if we can pick up where we left off."<p>

Maggie puts one hand on Jennifer's shoulder and moves closer to the blond agent again. She kisses the other woman's lips tenderly. Jennifer pulls back a bit shortly after, "Wait... ah let me turn on some music first."

She flips on the radio. "You're listening to KCW 104.5 fm. Here's a 80s hit from Jackson Browne for you listeners." The music starts and the two women continue.

_Well, just - a look at that girl with the lights comin' up in her eyes.  
>She's got to be somebody's baby.<br>She must be somebody's baby.  
>All the guys on the corner stand back and let her walk on by.<em>

Jennifer runs her fingers through Maggie's golden strands, eventually resting them on the woman's neck. "Where have I heard this song from? It sounds familiar," the agent asks.

"Ever seen Fast Times in Ridgemont High?" Maggie answers.

"Oh right. It was during Jennifer Jason Leigh's date. What a coincidence."

Jennifer leans back in and continues on. As her right hand holds onto the back of Maggie's neck, her left hand is making its way under the blonde's shirt. Her skin was as lovely to touch as Jennifer had imagined.

_She's so fine.  
>She's probably somebody's only light.<br>Gonna shine tonight.  
>Yeah, she's probably somebody's baby, all right.<em>

Maggie takes off her gloves and unzips Jennifer's pants. She slowly eases in her hand and delves deep enough to feel the skin on Jennifer's leg. She then slowly pulls it back up, feeling the agent's panties along the way. That's when Jennifer can feel the other woman's hand moving its way past the waist band of her underwear and into her sensitive area.

The blonde agent pulled away at that moment, "Wait, wait." She takes in some deep breaths, "I don't want my first time with you to be in a SUV."

"Then let's go somewhere you prefer."

"You want to go to the hotel room I'm staying at?"

A thought occurs to Maggie, "What do you say to a place that's nicer than a hotel, with a pool, view overlooking the city and a lovely large bed to sleep on?"

"Sounds like Lila's place," the agent answers.

"That's because it is Lila's place," Maggie replies.

Jennifer smiles, "What - do you have the keys?"

"As a matter of fact..." Maggie goes into her pockets and pulls out her set of keys. She holds up the ones to Lila's home, "I do."


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

"Thanks." Maggie closes the door behind her. The agent looks around the place, "Wow. Quite a place. You sure Lila doesn't mind us being here when she's away?"

Maggie unlocks the front door to Lila's home and steps inside. "Come on in," she tells Jennifer.

"Don't worry about it. We're welcome at each other's home at any time. Why do you think she gave me the keys to her house?"

"I take it she has the keys to your place too?"

"Correct."

Jennifer takes off her jacket, "Where should I put my jacket?"

"Just toss it on one of the furniture."

The agent places it on the living room bench.

"And what does Lila feel about us having sex in her place?"

"She'll probably be happy for us and glad that we chose a nice place for our first time."

Jennifer smiles at that response, "If you say so."

"Come on. I'll show you where the bedroom is."

* * *

><p>Jennifer falls on Lila's bed with Maggie moving right on top of her. Maggie takes off her shirt then touches the side of the blonde's face. She then unzips Jennifer's pants again and continued where she left off in the car. Jennifer gasps as her body falls into arousal by Maggie's touch. Parts of her felt nervous, other parts are enjoying every bit of this. Jennifer sheds off her shirt then pulls Maggie's torso closer to her own. The feel of this much skin touching one another, it was a new sensation for the press liaison. Maggie then takes out her hand from Jennifer's pants and places them on the other woman's hips. She gently tugs down the agent's pants and tosses them off the bed. Maggie then rolls onto her back and follows up with sliding off her own pants and tossing them away, both women down to their under garments. Maggie moves back on top of Jennifer's legs and kisses her on the stomach. Maggie makes her way up Jennifer's body. Once at the breasts, she reaches behind Jennifer and unhooks her bra. Maggie feels Jennifer breasts, first with her hand, then with her mouth. Jennifer tilts her head back in enjoyment. Maggie continues her way up, and stops at Jennifer's neck. The rest of the Jackson Browne song played in the golden blonde's head as she made love to Jennifer.<p>

_I heard her talkin' with her friend when she thought nobody else was around._

Something else was playing in her head too.  
><em><br>She said she's got to be somebody's baby; she must be somebody's baby._

The images of Maggie making love in a similar fashion to another blonde somewhere else is dawning in her head.  
><em><br>'Cause when the cars and the signs and the street lights light up the town,_

The other blonde is revealed to be Lila Archer. Maggie turned her head to the side and saw blonde hair. Another thought of Lila looking at Maggie with a smile on the actress's face as she lays on her back naked on the bed during that night enters her mind.

_She must be somebody's baby;  
>She's got to be somebody's baby.<br>She's so..._

Maggie raises up her head to look past the hair to see Jennifer Jareau's face instead. Jennifer turns to face Maggie then kisses her. They keep their kiss locked as Maggie moves her fingers in the blond agent's vagina and rubs their bodies together. The kiss is finally broken when Jennifer rolls over to be on top of Maggie. She takes one of Maggie's hands and intertwines their fingers together. Jennifer smiles down at the other blonde. The agent wants to lead this time. She presses their bodies together and starts moving her hips. Their gaze and grip was maintained.

_I try to shut eyes, but I can't get here outta my sight.  
>I know I'm gonna know her, but I gotta get over my fright.<br>We'll, I'm just gonna walk up to her._

Maggie's grip tightens as Jennifer applies more pressure, causing more pleasure to surge through them. Thoughts of Lila begin slowly fading. Her mind is focused on Jennifer more than anything else now as the agent aroused her body. The two of them were reaching their crowning points together. Many emotions Maggie stored inside her were reacting to the state the blonde was in. Feelings bottled up inside her for years are being released. A love and sense of joy that wasn't felt in what was too long for Maggie finally surfaced.

_Yeah, she's gonna be somebody's only light.  
>Gonna shine tonight.<br>Yeah, she's gonna be somebody's baby tonight._

Frustration, rage, sadness, all the emotions that eventually got the better of Maggie too many times are being purged. She can feel those inner demons dwindling.

_Gonna shine tonight, make her mine tonight._

Maggie grabs the back of Jennifer's head and tugs her down for another passionate kiss. The wave of sensation hits. Finally Jennifer's body collapses on top of Maggie, both sated and exhausted. The blonde agent needs more air than she is getting, but Maggie keeps the kiss going, so Jennifer settles for the amount she is currently getting. Maggie finally breaks off the kiss and both women find each other panting. Jennifer rolls off Maggie and lies next to her. They don't say anything, simply gaze at one another in admiration. Soon the two blondes close their eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Maggie opens her eyes and sees the morning sun beaming down through the window. Memories of the previous night, which felt surreal for her, begin to materialize. She shifts her gaze to the other side of the bed and sees Jennifer sleeping. The blonde rubs her eyes and lets out a sigh. She stares up at the ceiling and tries to clear her head. For once she is able to think clearly. All the nagging thoughts in her head aren't there anymore. Even her thoughts on Lila have died down. It was as if she woke up as a new person.<p>

The blonde turns her body on its side and looks fixedly at the other blonde facing away from her, Jennifer Jareau. Maggie slips her hand underneath the sheets and places an arm around Jennifer's body, running the tips of her fingers along the silky skin of the blond agent's stomach.

The tickling sensation gets a smile out of Jennifer. She begins chuckling a bit before finally waking up. She turns around to see who it is. The sight of Maggie causes Jennifer to beam a grin as she rubs her eyes. "So it wasn't a dream," Jennifer says as last night is returning back to her.

Maggie returns the smile, "Morning."

Jennifer rubs her head, "What time is it?"

"7:30 am," she answers.

Jennifer relaxes her body again, "Good thing it's Saturday. I wouldn't want to face any of my coworkers right now, and have them ask me what happened last night."

Maggie gives her a deadpan expression, "Why wouldn't you want to tell them what happened last night?"

Jennifer faces Maggie again, "Wouldn't sound too professional that I'm during dating Lila's best friend while we're still investigating the case. Plus working with a bunch of profilers, you might not want to share everything with them so suddenly."

Maggie lightens up again, "Of course."

"What did you think was the reason?"

"I thought you might have been one of those closet cases," Maggie answers.

The blond agent places a hand on Maggie's cheek, "Why would I be ashamed of someone as beautiful as you?"

Maggie smirks, "Ever been with a woman before?"

"I flirted with women in the past, or rather they flirted with me," she says softly. "But you're the first woman I've ever gotten serious with. How about you?"

"I've dated other women in the past."

"How long ago was your last relationship?"

"I think about nine months ago. When was your last date?"

"Almost six months now if you want to call it a date," the agent answers.

"Who was it with?"

"Reid," Jennifer answers, embarrassed.

Maggie reacts in shock then places an arm over her eyes, "Oh man, do I even want to know the details?"

"Nothing happened," she tries to defend herself. "It was Spence's birthday and everyone was trying to get him to be more socially active. So Gideon gave him a pair of Redskins tickets to ask me out with."

Maggie forms a half-grin while still keeping her arm over her eyes, "How far did it go?"

"Not far. We didn't even make any contact until halfway through the game. Then when Reid did try to make his move, he only touched my arm before he ran off."

Maggie takes her arm off her eyes and looks at her lover, "Why did he run off?"

"He had an accident," she says slowly.

"He spilled his drink?"

"No."

Maggie thinks for a bit, "He got hit in the face?"

"No."

Maggie tries to find other possibilities, "He tripped on his shoes again?" Jennifer shakes her head.

Maggie shrugs her shoulders in defeat, "I don't know. What kind of accident happened?"

Jennifer curls one corner of her lips, "Let's just say he had the same type of accident Bill Paxton from True Lies gets when he's _really _nervous."

Maggie is shocked when she quickly recalls True Lies. Then that shock turns into disgust, "Ewww. Did he get any on you?"

"No he got off his seat and ran to the washroom before it really got going. He's so embarrassed about it that he always answers "top secret" whenever a colleague asks him how the date went." Jennifer points to Maggie, "And I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this either, and that includes Lila."

Maggie does a zipper impression along her mouth, "My lips are sealed. Though he's never going to get a girlfriend with that kind of nervousness."

"I think Reid's destined to be asexual. It would really explain a lot about him."

Maggie smiles and traces her hand along her lover's chest. "You want to sleep a bit more, or should I go make some breakfast now?"

"Don't think I'll be sleeping anymore. Thanks for waking me up!" she says in a more energetic tone. Jennifer takes a pillow and smacks Maggie with it.

The press liaison climbs off the bed and gathers her clothes from the ground.

* * *

><p>The two of them are clothed again and seat themselves at the kitchen table, enjoying a simple breakfast of bacon and eggs.<p>

After their meal the two of them relax on the couch simply watching some TV. Jennifer chuckles a bit, "Women our age and we're still watching kids programming."

"Saturday mornings are pretty much focused entirely on kids programming," replies Maggie. The blonde leans on Jennifer's shoulder.

"Want to do anything later today?" Jennifer asks her.

"You choose," Maggie answers.

A thought occurs to Jennifer, "Can I see your place?"

Maggie looks at her lover, "My place?" Jennifer nods. "You don't want to see my place."

"Why not? It looked pretty lovely from the outside."

"It's just like any other apartment. This place is nicer," answers Maggie.

"And I bet it's still nicer than the hotel room I'm staying at. Come on, I would really like to see your place and get to know you better Maggie. You don't have someone chained up in there do you?"

Maggie smiles, "Course not." A part of her gave in, "Fine. I'll show you my place later today.

Jennifer wraps her arms around Maggie. She pulls the other blonde closer and kisses her on the cheek. "Earlier when we were talking about people we dated in the past," she says softly. "I want you to know, man or woman, you're the first person I've ever become serious with Maggie."


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

The black SUV moves onto Maggie's driveway, and stops just in front of the garage shutters. The two women exit the vehicle and enter the apartment through the side door.

While inside the garage, Jennifer notices the motorcycle parked next to Maggie's car. "Nice bike," she compliments.

"Thanks. It's pretty fun to take for a ride."

"I should try it out one day."

"You can use my bike if you decide to."

They step inside the home and Jennifer takes a look around the place. "Well, this is it," Maggie introduces.

Jennifer looks around in amazement, "This is a lot better than my place."

"Guess Lila and I know how to pick them then," Maggie smiles.

The FBI agent strolls into the living room. She takes a look at the view outside. Next she turns around and sees the stairwell, "Mind if I check upstairs?"

"Go right ahead,' responds Maggie.

With permission, Jennifer heads upstairs with Maggie following behind. She takes a look at the rooms. Then eventually she stumbles into Maggie's bedroom.

Maggie walks into the room, "Yes, this is my bedroom." Jennifer turns the lights on, then takes a step in. She's focused on something. "What are you looking at?" Maggie asks.

"I just noticed that picture of you and Lila on the bed. You mind if a take a look at it?"

Maggie gestures her to go ahead. Jennifer walks in and picks up the picture frame from the bed. Maggie sits beside her.

"Was this your high school or college graduation?" the agent asks.

"College. That's where the two of us met," she answers. "So what do you think of the place?"

"That I'd rather spend the night at your place than my hotel room." Jennifer looks at the photo again, "You can tell the two of you were destined to be friends."

Maggie smiles a bit, "Yeah, we were really happy back then, weren't we?"

Jennifer looks to the side and notices the expression on Maggie's face, "You don't look too happy about it though."

Maggie stares back and tries to put on a fake smile, "Oh, it's nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing," the other blonde replies. "How about we talk about it?"

"It's not something you want to hear about," Maggie tries to shrug off the topic.

"How would you know that?" Jennifer responds. "You can trust me Maggie."

Although it was a memory she kept bottled up inside, it was also one Maggie had been wanting to get out. "It was back when the two of us were still in college. It was a Friday around mid January..."

*_flashback*_

Maggie's in her college dorm when her phone rings, "Hello."

"Hey Mags," Lila says on the other end of the line. "Are the heaters in the college still working?"

"Yeah, they're still working."

"Well I kind of have a problem. The heater in my apartment broke down, and the temperature is really starting to drop. Do you mind if I..."

"No problem you can stay at my place in the meantime."

"Thanks Mags. You also don't mind if I bring some of my stuff too do you? I'm performing tonight."

"Of course not."

"You still have the tickets right?" Lila adds.

"Would never lose them. Front row."

Lila smiles, "Good. It really means a lot to me that you're there.

* * *

><p>That night Maggie sits in the front row of the audience as she watches the college production of Hamlet. The blonde glows when she sees her best friend enter as Ophelia.<p>

After the production, the two blondes return back to Maggie's dorm in a cheerful mood. Lila is still in her costume, and has flowers in one hand.

"Looks like they really loved you out there," Maggie tells her friend.

"It was a lot easier seeing you out there Mags." Lila hands Maggie the flowers, "Okay, take these. I'm heading to the bathroom and am going to get out of this outfit."

A few minutes pass then Lila steps into the bedroom where Maggie is. The actress has washed her face and let her hair down, but she still has her costume on.

"Um, can you help me a bit? I'm having trouble taking this thing off," Lila asks bashfully.

"Here," Maggie gets off the bed and aids Lila. The costume comes off piece by piece until the actress is down to her underwear.

"I don't know what it was about that moment," Maggie tells Jennifer. "But right there, I thought Lila looked amazing. Something hit me, then that's when I..."

Closing the distance between herself and her half-naked friend; Maggie presses their lips together. Lila lets it happen then closes her eyes in response. The two friends stand there and kiss passionately. Eventually they lie down on the bed. Maggie strips down to her underwear too.

"It must have felt very awkward for both of us, but we didn't care. We were closer with each other than anyone else we knew."

Their hands fondle each other and their bodies rub – the sheets get really messy.

"The sex was the first time for either of us."

When they are finished the two of them lie naked together underneath those sheets. Lila stares at her friend with a smile on her face.

"It wasn't just that night either," Maggie tells Jennifer. "For that entire weekend, we became more than friends. It was the first time both of us ever felt love."

_*end flashback*_

Maggie looks at Jennifer, "Hope you're not mad about this."

"That you fell in love with someone else in the past? Why would I be?" she responds. "What happened after that?"

"When the weekend was over, the heater in Lila's apartment was fixed and she left. And just like that we returned back to our regular lives prior to that weekend. Even though we didn't really talk about it, both of us sort of knew it was one of those temporary college relationships. We went back to being friends again, and continued the rest of our college days as we were."

"But then you did turn out to be gay," Jennifer adds.

Maggie lets out a sigh, "Yeah that's the thing. Once it turned out it was more than simple experimenting for me, it really got to me over the years."

"What about Lila?" Jennifer asks.

"I wouldn't know what became of Lila. We never talked about it ever since," answers Maggie. "Though I can't help but wonder how she feels about it. She hasn't dated anyone ever since, so I wouldn't even know if she ended up straight or like us. Or if she even remembers that night. Maybe it wouldn't bug me so much if the whole affair hadn't ended so briefly."

"If it's bugging you so much, why haven't you asked Lila about it?" wonders the blond agent. "You two seem so close"

Maggie closes her eyes and thinks about the reason, "It's... it's complicated. Right now it's not something I want to share."

"It's okay," Jennifer places an arm on Maggie's back. "If you don't feel ready, I'm not going to force it. I really appreciate it that you opened up about your secret with Lila."

"No problem."

* * *

><p>Later that day, Jennifer pays a visit to Lila. The actress is a bit surprised to see Jennifer.<p>

"Hey JJ, I wasn't expecting you," says Lila.

Jennifer smiles at the actress, "Just wanted to drop by."

"Hi JJ," greeted Elle.

"Do you mind if I talk to Lila in private Elle?" Jennifer asks her colleague.

"Not at all," the brunette responds.

The two blondes head into the bedroom. "So what's going on JJ?" the actress wonders.

Maggie may have her reasons for not wanting to bring up the past with Lila, but it's a past that's still bothering her. Jennifer figures if she could get Lila's thoughts on the events, that she could convince Lila to address Maggie about the whole thing. First things first, she has to find out if Lila remembers that weekend or not. She smiles at Lila, "Earlier today I found out both you and Maggie attended the same college."

"We did," Lila confirms.

"I'm a bit curious to know more about your college experience. How did you two meet and become so close?"

Lila begins her tale, "It was in September, our first day of college. The weather wasn't too great..."

*_flashback*_

Lila's trekking the campus. She has her trench coat pulled over her head to shield her from the rain, and a campus map in one hand.

Maggie is in a cafe inside one of the campus's eateries. She's seated at a table near the window with a woman named Megan. "So you'll be starting your own sorority?" Maggie asks.

"I'm so excited, I always dreamed of doing this in college," Megan replies. She looks out the window, "It's really pouring. Glad I didn't have openings today."

Maggie stares out the window too and notices Lila out there, "Looks like someone might need some help around the place. Wait here." Maggie grabs her umbrella and journeys outside. She flicks her umbrella open then approaches the other woman. The umbrella sits above the two blondes.

"Needs some help?" Maggie asks her.

"Yes I do," Lila answers in a humourous tone.

The rain can be seen streaming down the sides of the umbrella. "How about we head inside first?" Maggie suggests.

"Good idea," Lila lowers her trench coat back down. They race back towards the campus eatery. "I would have brought an umbrella if I knew it was going to rain," remarks Lila.

The warm air in the building is a pleasant welcome for them once inside. "Who's your friend, Maggie?" Megan calls out from the table.

"Care to sit with us for a moment?" Maggie requests. Lila decides to join the two women.

"Not familiar with the place?" implies Megan.

"No," Lila answers. "You two familiar with the place?"

"We're both pretty much living here until we graduate," informs Maggie.

"Oh," says Lila. "Well I'm staying at an apartment not too far from here. It would feel a bit too awkward for me to be living on campus."

"So what place are you searching for?" asks Maggie.

"The Thunderbird Auditorium," she answers.

"With the drama department?" Megan asks. Lila nods. "Actor or with the crew?"

Lila smiles gleefully, "Actor."

"Good luck to you then. We'll give you directions there," remarks Megan. "I'm Megan by the way."

The blonde across from Megan offers her hand, "Lila."

The two of them shake hands. Maggie then shakes Lila's hand and introduces herself, "I'm Maggie."

Lila smiles at them. "Do either of you two mind taking me there? I don't trust my navigational abilities."


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Both Maggie and Lila are inside the auditorium. "Thanks for showing me the place Maggie," Lila gives her an appreciative look.

"Don't mention it. Plus you kind of needed an umbrella as well."

Lila giggles a bit, "See you around."

"You too," Maggie replies before the two of them part ways.

"That was the first time we met," Lila tells Jennifer. "It didn't take long before Mags became my best friend on campus."

Other moments during their college lives are brought up. Maggie and Lila are seated around the living room of the sorority house Megan's running with the other members of the house there. The place is dark and lit only by a few candles and flashlights placed around the room.

"So, Lila is it true you've never had a slumber party before?" one of the girls asks.

"Guilty as charged," the actress admits. "I'd really like to thank you guys for inviting me over for this."

"Don't mention it," Megan tells her. "You should actually be thanking Maggie. This was all her idea."

Lila smiles, then looks to her side, "Thanks Maggie."

Another memory surfaces of Lila and Maggie in sitting on the couch of Lila's apartment. They're rehearsing a scene for a play.

_*end flashback*_

"She was always there for me during college, and made the whole experience better than what it might have been. We've stuck by each other ever since."

Jennifer curls her lip a bit, "Was there anything special that happened between you two during college? Like life altering special?"

"Not that I remember," Lila answers. "Was there something specific that Mags told you about?"

"Oh no," Jennifer answers. She thinks quickly, "I thought there might have been more."

"We went on a road trip after graduation," Lila added.

Jennifer simply nods and smiles at Lila. "You need me to stay around a bit?"

"An hour or two won't hurt," Lila suggests.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Jennifer and Maggie are in the production assistant's bedroom having sex. As Jennifer kisses her lover, she can't help but go over what she learned about the woman she is kissing and her best friend. The two of them are best of friends, who long ago were one time lovers. Maggie still remembers it, however Lila doesn't. Jennifer can't help but wonder what might have happened if the two of them had a second chance at that relationship. Maybe Maggie wouldn't be so depressed when thinking about it. Jennifer tries to knock those curious thoughts in the back of her head. She shouldn't be thinking of this, it was just too hard not to at the moment.<p>

Jennifer runs her fingers through Maggie's silky hair and inhales her fragrance. She positions her other hand onto Maggie's breast, her palm feeling its softness. It was one thing for the blonde to be respectfully close to the victims and their friends. She prided herself on being the team member the victims and their families can turn to, but this is something else altogether.

Jennifer pushes Maggie down on the bed and looks down at the other blonde. She glances down at Maggie with a smile and sweet expression on her face. She wants the other blonde to feel that Jennifer is here for her, that she could be herself around her. She just wants Maggie to be happy. Maggie returns the expression then slides her fingers into the sensitive folds of the other blonde.

After the intercourse, the two blondes rest next to one another. Jennifer wraps her arms around Maggie and hugs her. It is rather silent as Jennifer holds onto Maggie, wanting to be close to her, wanting to make her comfortable.

* * *

><p>The next day Jennifer pays another visit to the safe house. The two blondes head for Lila's bedroom again to talk in private.<p>

"So how are you doing today JJ?" Lila asks.

"Fine," she answers. "I'm wondering, exactly how well do you know Maggie, Lila?"

"How well?" Lila gives her a confident look. "We're pretty much soul mates."

"In that case, can you um... tell me what are some things she's into."

Lila gets a bit curious at what Jennifer means by that. "You plan on getting her a present?"

"I just want to take her out somewhere she'll enjoy," the agent answers a bit nervously, but tries to give Lila a straight face. "You know something she likes to do on a weekend."

Lila gives Jennifer a sharp look. She can sense the nervousness in the blonde's eyes. "You really like her."

"Yeah I..." Jennifer scratches her neck a bit to ease up the tension. "Like her," she answers modestly.

Lila smiles at the liaison's reaction. The actress leans in and gives Jennifer a hug. "Mags finally found herself a woman," Lila says when she pulls away from the hug.

The blond agent's surprised at what Lila just said, "Wait a minute. You know?"

"That Mags is gay? Of course," she responds. "One of my co-stars even had the hots for her, so I set them up."

Lila knows about Maggie's sexuality, but doesn't appear to remember the weekend she had with Maggie. "So are you two dating?" Lila adds.

Jennifer nods, "Yeah we are."

The actress develops a delightful expression, "Well when did it happen?"

"It happened Friday night," Jennifer answers. "Maggie made her move on me. After we had... you know," she says shyly. "This is not something I would normally talk about with such details."

"Of course. I'm sorry JJ. I just got a bit excited."

"Oh yeah Maggie and I did it on your bed later that night," Jennifer adds embarrassingly. "I'm sorry if you have a problem with that."

"No problem at all. I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks."

"Oh yeah, dancing," Lila tells her.

"What?"

"You wanted to know what Mags likes to do on a weekend," Lila answers. "She likes to go dancing."

Jennifer's amused. Lila pats her on the arm, "Show her a good time."

* * *

><p>Later that day around 4 pm, Jennifer returns to the safe house with Maggie tagging along. Gideon is sitting in the living room with Owen when they enter. He is appalled that the team's press liaison brought a friend to the location to say the least.<p>

Gideon stands up, "JJ, what is this?"

"Relax Gideon, I gave JJ permission to bring her here," Owen tells him. "They're just taking Lila home."

Jennifer knocks on Lila's bedroom door. Lila opens the door and grins at seeing both blondes in front of her. "What are you doing here Mags?"

"We're going to help carry your stuff," Maggie answers. "Come on, we're getting you out of here."

Gideon can hear the three of them packing up from the living room. He just glares in the direction of the bedroom. "She's just gonna leave now?" he says to Owen.

"Keeping Lila in hiding didn't do anything to bring this killer out all week, Gideon," Owen informs him. "I doubt a few more hours are going to make any difference. I even talked to Agent Hotchner about it, he felt the same way."

Gideon stares at Owen, feeling both dumbfounded and upset at the same time. Being a senior agent, he always thought it gave him a right to be the man in charge even if he really wasn't. It isn't so much what's happening that bothers Gideon, but simply that he had no say in it.

"Why wasn't I addressed about this?" he asked.

"We thought the matter was small enough that we can solve it ourselves," the detective answers.

Gideon didn't know quite what to say, so he just stood there with his typical frown.

Owen develops a somewhat amused expression on his face looking at Gideon. "She's here voluntarily, remember?" Owen reminds him.

The three blondes exit the bedroom hauling suitcases filled with Lila's stuff. Gideon looks at them then looks at Owen, "I hope you're happy."

"It's not a big deal," Owen tells the senior agent. "Besides we'll probably get more action from the stalker if she's out there."

Jennifer turns around to face Owen and Gideon. She gives them a smile and wave before walking out, and closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>They stuff Lila's bags in the trunk of Jennifer's SUV before climbing aboard and riding off.<p>

Lila lies back on the passenger seat and lets out a sigh of relief, "Can't wait to get back home."

"Don't have to wait much longer," Jennifer says to her.

* * *

><p>Once back at Lila's place, the actress places her things down and drops on the couch. "There's no place like home."<p>

Maggie walks into view from the hall, "You should probably be thanking Jennifer. It was her idea to have you leave early."

"Thanks JJ," Lila calls out. "Thought Gideon was the type to keep me there for as long as possible."

Jennifer looks down at the blonde, "I thought he was the type too. That's why I talked to Detective Kim about the idea, and told him to discuss it with Hotchner." Lila gives the agent a smile. "By the way Lila, you want to join us later tonight when we go out dancing?" asks Jennifer.

"I thought you were planning to make tonight your special night with Mags?" responds Lila, while relaxing on the couch.

"We decided to have you tag along so you can enjoy yourself a bit after spending the week in that safe house, and before you return back to work," Maggie informed.

Lila raises her body and looks at them, "In that case I'd love to."

* * *

><p>Coloured lights beam down on the dance floor with flashes going off in the background as the three blondes dance amongst the crowd in the dimly lit place. They move alongside one another, forming a trinity. Jennifer dances in a more subtle way than the other two blondes. She's embarrassed to show some moves, and is the reason she never hits the dance floor too often when the team goes out.<p>

"Not much of a dancer?" Maggie asks the agent.

"Not really," Jennifer answers. "But I'll dance for you."

"We'll help you lead," Maggie says to her. She and Lila each takes one of Jennifer's hands and helps her move.

The FBI agent is charmed by their effort. They continue to dance for a bit before Jennifer stops. "I'm going to take a breather if you don't mind."

"Not at all," replies Maggie.

Jennifer breaks apart from them and sits down on a nearby couch. "Come on Mags," Lila takes Maggie by the hands and it's just the two of them.

This moment between them worries Maggie since she knows what it might lead to. So she braces for any unwanted emotions. Their bodies bump and press awfully close to one another. Surprisingly enough Maggie is able to keep it to a friendly basis. A small smirk lifts up in the corner of her mouth.

She doesn't know how, but Maggie has a feeling her relationship with Jennifer has something to do with this. Whatever the reason is, it appears that Maggie has the killer instinct that developed with her obsession with Lila under control.

The two friends stop when the song ends. Lila then heads towards Jennifer and pulls her off the couch, "New song, come on get off that couch and start dancing again."

"Yes ma'am," Jennifer obliges and steps onto the dance floor again.

It takes some effort, but Maggie and Lila manage to get Jennifer moving at the same pace as them. "That's it, I knew you had it in you, Jennifer," Maggie compliments.

Lila pulls out her cell phone. "It's a love song; let's have a picture of the sexy couple."

Maggie presses her back against Jennifer's chest. The agent wraps an arm around Maggie's waist as the two of them continue to bend and move their legs. They look to the side at Lila.

"Smile," Lila hits the button on her camera phone which snaps a beautiful shot of the two blondes looking happy together.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Monday has arrived and production for Malibu Shores is back up after a week of unsuccessfully flushing out the unsub. Needless to say the police department thought they would never hear the end of it from the studio executives.

Lila and Maggie make their way towards the set. One of Lila's co-stars, who is already at the set, comments when she sees the two of them. "I was starting to miss you. Welcome back Lila."

"Thanks Elisha," Lila replies to her brunette co-star.

"How was the whole witness protection program?" Elisha asks.

"Let's not talk about it," she answers. Elisha smiles, amused at the reply.

* * *

><p>It is business as usual again; except for one small change. Like last week, the BAU team keeps an eye on Lila as their search for her stalker continues. Unlike last week, one of the members of the team's relationship between herself and the actress has evolved drastically. That team member is also paying more attention to the production assistant as well. Fortunately for her, it doesn't appear that Derek or Elle, the other two agents staying on set, pay enough attention to their press liaison to notice that there is something going on between her and the production assistant; for once, it looks like being the neglected member of the team has its advantages.<p>

During a break, Elisha approaches Jennifer in a calm manner. "Everyone may be too busy with other things to notice, but I can tell what's happening between you two."

"Notice what's happening between me and who?" Jennifer asks, curious.

"You and Maggie," she answers.

"Maggie and I are friends," the agent responds. "What's your name again? I don't think I ever got it."

The brunette actress smiles, "My name is Elisha. I can tell you two are more than just friends. You're quite easy on the eyes I got to say."

Jennifer gets an "Oh my God" moment. Did the actress standing across from her somehow figure out about her and Maggie? If she did, this isn't the location she wants to carry on the conversation. Elisha just stares at the blonde agent for a moment. "Come on. You know what I'm talking about. You and Maggie..."

Before she can finish that sentence, Jennifer moves her hand over the actress's mouth. She then leads the actress to the nearest hallway. Once there, she presses Elisha's back against the wall. The place looks secluded, but she looks around to be certain; there doesn't appear to be anyone else.

"Sorry about that. Just wanted to continue on this conversation somewhere more private," Jennifer tells her politely. "What were you about to say?" She removes her hand.

"I was about to ask if you and Maggie are dating," Elisha answers.

The blonde covers the actress's mouth again. "I thought you were going to say that. Look Elisha, if word gets out about this, some people are going to get the wrong impression. Then rumours are going to spread, and I don't want my colleagues to think I'm going to be a liability. So I'm asking if you can keep this to yourself for now; just until the FBI is no longer working Lila's case. Is that alright with you?"

Elisha nods. Jennifer takes her hand off the actress's mouth again. "So that means you two really are dating?" questions the brunette.

Jennifer answers that with a nod and small smile. "I think you two make a cute couple," Elisha compliments.

"Thanks. I'm curious, how did you know we were dating and not simply just friends," wonders the blonde.

"Maggie and I use to date," Elisha answers. "I'm familiar with how she acts with a girlfriend as opposed to just a friend."

* * *

><p>It's early in the evening, around 6:30 pm when the three blondes get back home after filming.<p>

Lila's pickup truck and Maggie's car pull up in front of Lila's home. The two women, along with Jennifer, who was riding with Lila, step out of the vehicles.

"So it's just you staying with me for today?" Lila asks as she flips to the house keys on her key chain.

"That's right," Jennifer confirms.

"Good. About time they gave you a turn," Lila remarks.

She opens the door and they stroll right on in. Lila takes a seat on the living room bench and begins undoing her shoes.

"Later tonight I'm thinking about getting some movies from the video store, anything you two have in mind?" Maggie asks as they set their things down.

The other two blondes think about it. "If you and JJ want to grab a lesbian film, I wouldn't mind watching it with you guys," Lila jokes.

Jennifer smiles at the remark. "I prefer not to," Maggie responds. "A lot of those movies end with the couple breaking up at the end either by getting killed or choosing not to continue with the relationship."

That comment sucked the humour out of Lila, "Yeah that actually would be pretty depressing to watch."

"Maybe all three of us should go then," suggests Jennifer.

Lila nods, "I don't have a problem with that. And even if there aren't many positive gay films, at least you two would be spending the night together. So there's at least one positive homosexual relationship for the day."

* * *

><p>The next morning arrives. Jennifer and Maggie are sleeping together in Lila's guest bedroom; naked underneath the sheets. Their slumber is broken by the loud buzzing of an alarm clock. Maggie moves to the end of the bed, reaches for the clock on the counter and turns the thing off. She lets out a moan and rubs her eyes, then slides out of the bed still covered by the sheets. The blonde snags her undergarments off the floor; slipping on her panties then hooking back on her bra. She stretches for a bit to wake herself up.<p>

"The hardest thing about mornings is trying to get out of bed," Jennifer says as she's trying to force herself up. She turns her head to the side and remarks at Maggie, "Though seeing you stretch out half naked is a good sight to wake up to." Maggie gives her lover a sweet smile.

* * *

><p>A while later all three women are out of bed, cleaned and clothed. Jennifer's cell phone goes off, "Hello? Yeah... sure I can do that. Will I still be watching over Lila later on? Okay then... see ya soon." She hangs up the phone.<p>

"Sorry I won't be joining you two at the studio today. They want me over at the station to take calls," the agent tells them.

"What about when I get back home?" Lila wonders. "Are you still joining us later tonight or did they assign someone else?"

"I'm still assigned to you," Jennifer answers her. The blonde moves to the counter and begins to fill her thermal drink container with coffee from the coffee maker. "Precinct coffee being as terrible as it's portrayed on TV is no joke." Lila giggles at that remark as the agent finishes filling up her thermal.

* * *

><p>The three of them exit the house and step onto the driveway. "You mind if I borrow your car for today, Maggie? I'll return it once I get back," asks Jennifer seeing that she didn't bring her own vehicle yesterday.<p>

"Not at all," she answers. Maggie delves into her jean pocket and hands Jennifer her car keys.

"Thanks sweetie," Jennifer tells her before giving Maggie a quick smooch on the lips. "See you later tonight."

Maggie waves goodbye and they part ways; Jennifer taking Maggie's car, while the other two climb onboard Lila's pickup truck.

* * *

><p>Afternoon in the police station and the place receives something they were hoping for, for days now, concerning the case: callers. Jennifer finds herself working behind a desk, answering the phone; she should be used to this treatment by now.<p>

Another officer seated behind a desk just across from the blonde is on another line with a caller. "Uh-huh... and do you know what he looks like underneath that helmet?"

Jennifer finishes her call; she stares to the other officer beside her, "I just had a woman who says she thinks her ex is the stalker. How about you?"

The officer pulls the phone away from his face and looks at the agent, "I'm on the line with a teenager who says he thinks a masked supervillain is behind the killings."

Jennifer grins at the information then shrugs her shoulders. "Who knows, maybe he's thinking of a specific actor. Around here it's possible."

"Where were these guys the first week?" the officer wonders.

"Maybe Lila returning back to society triggered something?" Jennifer suggests.

"Yeah, like them remembering there is a murder case surrounding her," the officers remarks.

* * *

><p>It's later in the day. Jennifer has finished her shift in the precinct, so she decides to head down to the studio sound stage for Lila's show.<p>

Maggie is hanging around with Elisha off the set when the brunette spots the agent approaching the place.

She nudges Maggie on the arm, "Hey, look who it is!"

Maggie turns her head and smiles at the sight of her lover.

The agent approaches the two of them. "So you're finished at the precinct?" Maggie assumes.

"Yeah," Jennifer responds. "Heard my teammates were still here, so figured you guys must still have been filming."

Maggie's head set goes off. She speaks into her receiver, "I could get it... it'll take me about 10 minutes... I'm on my way." The production assistant turns off her head set, "See you tonight Jennifer." She walks off giving her lover a pleasant stare.

"Aw you two are cute," Elisha comments.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

It's into the night, and Jennifer and Maggie share an intimate moment together in Lila's guest bedroom. They lay underneath the sheets, Maggie positioned on top of the other blonde, feeling the heat of each other's body. Their pelvises can be seen moving underneath the sheets as Maggie holds the back of her lover's head while they passionately kiss.

The kiss is broken. Jennifer closes her eyes and tilts her head back into the pillow as she allows Maggie to have her way with her. Maggie places a gentle hand on the side of her lover's head and rubs her temple with her thumb. Jennifer lets out a moan of pleasure as the two blondes' intimate moment draws near its end.

Once the rhythm slows down, Jennifer lets out some heavy breaths as Maggie eventually comes to a halt. She slowly sets herself beside Jennifer and shares a quiet moment.

After things begin to settle, Maggie asks the blond agent a question, "Jennifer."

"Yeah, Maggie?"

"I'm really enjoying this thing we're having right now, but," Maggie pauses for a moment. "We both know you're going to have to leave soon. So I wonder is this thing we have just a fling, or do you think it could be something special?"

Jennifer looks at Maggie sincerely, "I'm not too sure. What do you want it to be?"

"I want to keep on seeing you," she answers.

"In that case this thing we have can be something special."

"They say long distance relationships are what often ends the relationship for most people though," Maggie says concerned.

"Well I'm not most people," Jennifer remarks confidently. She sees it didn't quite convince Maggie. "Relationships are never simple. The best ones tend to be the relationships that can still be strong despite the obstacles in the way. I guess we'll find out what kind of relationship we have when that time comes."

The statement fails to put a smile on Maggie's face. "Hey come on, we don't even know what will become of this relationship of ours," Jennifer tells her. "Even if we don't make it as a couple, it's not like we can't still be close. Just look at you and Lila."

Maggie gives her a stare. "Okay hopefully our relationship won't be that short," Jennifer adds.

Maggie eventually cheers up a bit, "Maybe you're right. I guess I'm just worrying too much."

"If you really want this relationship to last, then I'll try my best to make it last too," Jennifer tickles Maggie on the jaw with a finger. "I'm not someone who easily loses interest."

"By the way, are you going to be at the station again tomorrow or the studio?" asks Maggie.

"Good news and bad news. Good news is that I'm returning to the studio again. The bad news is that someone else will be watching Lila after she gets off work."

"So basically they're just going to be switching it up from today," assesses Maggie. "Would you be able to join your colleague in watching over the place?"

"Nothing says I can't, but my teammates might find out about us if I do. So if you want to spend some quality time together after work, it just won't be here."

"Ah screw it," inserts Maggie. "We can put off sex for one night. Especially if they decide to have the person taking your place, be Reid again. I don't think Lila would want us to leave her alone with him."

* * *

><p>So the following day, Wednesday, the three blondes find themselves accompanied by Elle. They got off work a while back and are finding out what it's like to have a fourth person around.<p>

"Noticed anything suspicious yesterday JJ?" asks Elle as she paces around the house.

"It's been the same," her colleague answers. "Pretty quiet for a while now."

Elle thinks to herself for a bit. Lila sits quietly on the couch, Maggie on a one seat sofa; both staring at the two female FBI agents.

"Maybe a bit too quiet," wonders Elle.

"Believer of the saying something's not right if it's too quiet, Elle?" Jennifer assumes.

"Well if Joe Martinez is any indication, you can never be too sure if someone's spying on you or not," responds Elle. "I'm going to take a look around the perimeter."

"Be careful," Jennifer says to Elle as the three blondes watch the other agent walk outside through the patio door.

"Elle isn't that bad, is she?" Jennifer asks Lila once Elle was out of view.

"She's okay," Lila shrugs. "She must be growing on me; might take a bit longer for your other coworkers though."

"I could probably guess which coworkers would take more time than others," remarks Jennifer.

"I don't mind Morgan and Hotchner too much," the actress replies. "Though I don't think I've ever seen Hotchner smile; I wouldn't be surprised if he's one of those people whose facial expression is the same even when they're happy, sad or even laughing. Gideon and Reid are another story."

"Spence isn't too much on the social skills, so I can see how he could have gone overboard with the precautions that you told me about," the agent comments.

"It was to the point he found it necessary to sit on a chair and watch me as I sleep. Even though I told him the alarm would go off if anyone sneaks in," Lila adds. "And Gideon, ugh, it's gets too depressing being around that guy."

"He's been profiling serial killers for too long," Jennifer acknowledges. "Wouldn't be most people's cup of tea to be around with."

Maggie stands up from the one seat sofa. "Say what? How about we watch some TV to get off this topic?" she suggests to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah let's," Lila gets off the couch and heads towards the next room where the big screen TV is.

* * *

><p>Hours have gone by. Elle's cell phone rings, "Elle here... okay sure, I'll be right there." She hangs up the phone and looks at Jennifer who's standing beside her, "Hotch wants me over at the station with him to look at a few things concerning the case. Stay with Lila in the meantime."<p>

"That's not going to be a problem," Jennifer reassures to her with a grin and her arms crossed against her chest.

As Elle begins to leave the house, Jennifer moves towards the living room where Lila is located. She relaxes on one of the couches and gazes at the plasma screen. The blond agent stretches out a bit then spots the portrait up on the wall. "I've noticed that on the wall for a while now, but never knew what it was supposed to mean."

Lila turns to Jennifer and sees that she's focused at the collage. "Oh that? That's a collage Mags made for me a while back. As for what it means, she took significant images from my life, chopped and then mixed them up like a puzzle."

Jennifer stands up and examines the portrait; the images begin to get clearer, "I'm starting to see things now."

Maggie steps into the room from the kitchen with a drink in hand. She shifts her head when she notices Jennifer staring at the wall. "Oh you're looking at that."

"Pretty creative gift you got Lila, Maggie," Jennifer comments; her eyes still trained on the portrait.

"Thanks. I thought Lila might like it."

"And I do like it Mags," Lila informs.

"What's that house at the bottom?" the agent wonders.

"Which house?" Maggie asks.

Jennifer points to pieces of a white house with a red roof. "The one we see here, and over here."

"Oh that's the country house," she answers.

"What's the story behind it?"

"I could tell you that," asserts Lila. "Back in the years after we just got out of college, like many actors, I had trouble getting roles, so I had to wait on tables part time. At the time I was living in an apartment on Houston Street. Then one day Mags and I saw that country house up for grabs. I told her how much I would have loved to live there once I could afford the place. Mags then suggested we combine our earnings to pay for the place, so we moved in together." Lila then realizes something else, "You know I think that's when we started sharing our house keys Mags."

"I believe you're right Lila," Maggie confirms.

"Even after we moved out of there, we trusted each other enough during those years to give the other the spare keys to our homes."

"That's very thoughtful of you Maggie," Jennifer tells her.

"It was better than either of the places we were living in at the time," Maggie takes a sip of her drink.

"Mags did more than that," the actress adds. "She got into the whole film business to try and help me get work. So she took jobs in a number of crew positions; got friendly with the people; then once there was a guest spot or a small role in a movie that wasn't cast yet, Mags would try and land me the gig. It actually worked several times. So I figured to do the same thing in return."

"Were you the one that got Maggie the production assistant job on the show?"

"Yes she was," Maggie answers.

Jennifer takes a seat back down on the sofa. "What were you planning on originally doing before you joined Lila in the film industry, Maggie?"

Maggie sets her glass down on the coffee table and sits down beside her girlfriend. "I have an interest in how things work. Like how it's incredibly simple to open a door and a lock, but most people wouldn't know what's in a door or lock and how they function that way. That was the kind of stuff that interested me. Took several mechanics and forensic classes back in college; was thinking of either becoming an engineer or maybe a forensic scientist."

"Wow Maggie, you really stuck by Lila through all the hardships," Jennifer comments.

"Well if there's anything Mags is, it's loyal," Lila says appreciatively of her friend.

Maggie smiles bashfully, "Sometimes you have to give things up to help those you care about. Besides I don't consider it a loss. I worked on numerous productions that focused on those specific details. They often bring in experts, and I chat with them when they do."

Jennifer looks at Maggie and then leans in; snuggling up to her. She can't help but feel that she's a lucky woman.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

Thursday; many days have gone by since the BAU team was assigned to help with the case. Too many days in fact, that Hotchner receives a call from Detective Owen Kim, asking if he can have a meeting with the team. So in the middle of the afternoon, all the members of the profiling team leave the studio lot and return back to the police station.

The team's gathered at the bullpen with a number of other detectives and officers; some seated behind a desk, some sitting on a desk, some standing, all facing Owen. "Thanks for coming. I called you all in because there's something I'm noticing," the detective gets to the point. "When I first asked for the BAU's help on this case, they were informing us about the stalker's behaviour and all that. One thing that seems to have been made pretty clear was that his obsession with Lila Archer was progressing. That's why I had to make sure with my lieutenants that my mind isn't playing tricks on me." Owen takes a pause, "There hasn't been any activity from this guy in over a week now."

"The stalker has pretty much disappeared on us. He's doing the exact opposite of the profile given," Owen emphasizes. "How is this possible?"

Reid thinks about it and comes up with an explanation, "Maybe not."

"What do you mean?" questions the detective.

"Well the profile for Erotomaniac stalkers is that once they reach their peak, they'll either take the life of their obsession or their own," Spencer answers. "Maybe the unsub reached his peak during the period Lila was in the safe house, and being unable to find her, he took his own life."

"That's a possibility," Owen responds.

"If the stalker is dead, it could take weeks before anyone notices the smell of the corpse to report in a suicide," one of the officers comments. "And that is assuming he didn't take his own life somewhere outside."

"That's the trouble with the theory," Owen remarks. "Having to find a dead body then prove we have our man. Well assuming this guy is alive and well, what other possibilities are there?"

"Maybe he's sticking to a pattern?" suggests Elle. "His first victim: Wally Melman was killed months ago; Natalie Ryan was killed recently. Maybe Lila's manager Michael Ryer wasn't an intended victim, just someone who got in the way."

"If he's sticking to a pattern and is in more control than we think; even considering his progression, could be weeks before he goes after another victim," informs Hotchner.

"But then that still leaves the question why he hasn't sent anything to Lila recently," Gideon adds.

"Lila did say the only recurring thing she receives from him are red Anemones once every month," reminds Elle.

Owen has a suggestion, "Miss Archer does get a lot of fan mail, is it possible the stalker is sending her letters through there?"

"Not likely," Gideon answers. "The unsub would want to let Lila know it's him, not remain anonymous among the crowd."

Owen nods, "Anyone else?"

"I know another possibility," Derek suggests. "I think it might be that paparazzo Martinez. He knows we're watching him, so he's staying on the down low until he thinks it's safe enough to resurface. And considering how much he's spied on Lila, I don't think it would be any surprise if he saw Miss Archer purchase red Anemones and assume that's her favourite flowers."

"Anyone want to fill the rest of us in on Joe Martinez's activities since we arrested the guy?" Owen says.

"Everything normal, or as normal as you can get for a photog," instructs one of the other detectives. "He waits for long periods of time at a place he hears someone famous is at, then snaps their pictures every chance he gets. As for Lila Archer; he hasn't been anywhere near the studios or Miss Archer's home."

"All of these are scenarios which could take a long time to figure out." Owen stares at Hotch and Gideon, "You know I read your profiles and about the success of your previous cases. Your team usually solve these things in a few days, what's taking this one so long?"

"Many of our past cases took place in smaller towns where it was easier to narrow things down," Spencer blurts out. "The unsubs themselves either tend to be less organized and/or rather active." He thinks to himself, "They're surprisingly active now that I think about it."

Owen with his head down in a defeated kind of manner thinks of other options. "And there are too many motorcycles in the area fitting the model we saw to pinpoint who it might be?"

"Thousands upon thousands sir. This is California after all," Lieutenant Ford confirms. "That's not even taking into consideration whether the stalker even got the motorcycle from here; if it might have been originally another colour when purchased; or that he simply didn't borrow or rent it from somewhere else. Do you know how many vehicles the film and television industry alone rent out in a year?"

"I think we all get the picture Lieutenant Ford," Owen cuts him off. "What about the calls we received recently? Any of them useful?"

"They didn't seem very reliable concerning this case," another officer tells the detective.

"Well, assign some people to go over them again," instructs Owen. "Look for any possible details that we can use. Just because some of them sound crazy, doesn't mean one of them can't be on to something." The detective sighs, "Well then, everyone continue on what you were doing previously."

Everyone gets up and begin separating out of the bullpen. Owen rubs his forehead and lets out a moan. "I have a feeling this is going to be one of those murder cases that's going to take many years to solve," he says to himself.

"Hold on JJ," Hotch calls out to the media liaison as people are leaving. "I'm wondering if you can join the others in going over the call details."

"I can do that," she tells him not letting her emotions show. "I left something in the car. You mind if I go get it?"

"Not at all," the senior agent lets her know.

* * *

><p>Jennifer strolls outside on the precinct sidewalk; heading towards the FBI issued SVU. She steps inside and closes the door behind her, making sure no one outside can hear. The blonde pulls out her cell phone and dials her girlfriend's number.<p>

We see Maggie walking through one of the hallways in the studio with envelopes in hand when she feels her cell phone buzz. She takes out her phone and looks at the number. She then turns off and pulls down her headset around her neck before answering the call.

"What's going on Jennifer?" Maggie answers in an enthusiastic tone.

"Hey Maggie, um look I might not be able come over tonight," she tells her. "They have me going over a lot of paper work and recordings, and just by the looks of it I'll be flooded all day."

"That sucks," she says bummed out. "After having to restrain ourselves yesterday with your teammate being there, I was hoping we could get cozy tonight."

"I have an idea," Jennifer suggests. "Drop by my hotel room if you really miss me. That's where I'll be going over the work."

Maggie raises an eyebrow to the idea, "So which hotel are you staying at?"

"It's the Beverly Hotel next to North Western Avenue," she answers. "The address is 6700 Beverly Boulevard. I'm staying at room 507."

"Should I simply knock on the door to get in?"

"Actually I prefer to give you a spare key so you can sneak on in," Jennifer replies. "I figure if your best friend can trust you with her house keys, your girlfriend can do the same."

Maggie smiles at the comment, "Where do I pick up the spare?"

"Ask for it at the front desk. I'll let them know I'm expecting you. One more thing," the agent adds.

"What's that?"

"If you spot black SUVs parked in the front, that means my teammates are there too."

"I'll be careful."

"To help you out; Hotch's room is on floor 4, Gideon is on 10, Reid is 12, Morgan is 7, Elle should be staying with Lila, but if she decides to return; she's on floor 9. Thought that will help you avoid contact."

"I'll remember that."

"Love you sweetie," the agent finishes.

"Love you too, bye," she says softly.

* * *

><p>Nightfall; Maggie is in the living room with Lila, in the actress's house; both sitting on a couch watching the big screen.<p>

Maggie pats Lila on the arm. The actress faces her friend, "I'm going to..." Maggie gives her a wink-wink kind of look with a small head jerk to the side, "Go now."

Lila gives a smile letting her friend know she got the message. She leans in and hugs her friend, "Have a good night Mags."

"You too," Maggie stands up from the couch and stretches a bit before heading out the door.

Elle soon paces into the room, "Everything alright?"

Lila gives her a smirk, "Yes it is Agent Greenaway."

"Oh come on," Elle remarks. "I may not be JJ, but you don't have to act like I'm a stranger in your home. I could lighten up too."

"I'm sure you could."

"Look here," Elle sits down on one of the couch. "Let's watch something."

Lila picks up the remote control, "What do you typically watch at this time on a Thursday?"

"I often choose Law and Order," the brunette answers.

"Let's not watch that," the actress replies.

"Well what do you have in mind?"

A thought pops into her head, "Ever seen a movie called Mean Girls?"

"Heard of it, but never seen it," the agent answers.

"Good, I have a copy of the movie, let's watch it." Lila moves to the front of the room. She grabs the DVD case of the film from the rack next to the DVD player and pops it in. She then returns to her seat.

"Is this film about bullying?" wonders Elle.

"You'll have to watch and see."


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

Maggie's car pulls up across the street from the Beverly Hotel. The blonde looks out the window and doesn't see any of the FBI vehicles parked out front. The rest of the team must be off doing other things. She gets out of the vehicle, and makes her way to the intersection; towards the building.

* * *

><p>Inside the place, the blonde followed what Jennifer instructed and went to the front desk. No receptionist can be seen at first, but later the blonde notices him sorting something out from behind the desk. Maggie rings the front bell to get his attention.<p>

The sound snaps him out of his activity. He stands up, "How long have you been standing there for?"

"Just arrived," Maggie answers.

"Good," he smiles. "So how may I help you?"

"There should be a spare key for room 507 waiting for me. It's from a Jennifer Jareau."

He turns around to the back shelf and pulls out the key from a small slot with a note in it. He takes a look at the name on the note, "You're Maggie Lowe?" The woman nods. "Here's you go ma'am," he says in a welcoming manner as he hands the room key to her.

"Thanks," the blonde takes it and heads for the elevators.

* * *

><p>The door to room 507 can be heard unlocking then silently begins to open. Maggie quietly slides into the room, and closes the door behind her. She glances around the place; a dimly lit hotel room with the only light source on is a lamp on the drawer beside the bed. Her girlfriend is dozed off on the bed. Out of her pant suits and <span>business<span>wear; down to a tank top and shorts. The amber coloured light illuminates her face and figure beautifully. Paper work is lying just beside her and on the drawer.

The blonde approaches Jennifer. She stares at her girlfriend and gently brushes away some hair that's on her face. Maggie sets one hand down on the bed and leans in to kiss the other blonde. The interaction of the kiss wakes Jennifer up. She jumps back a bit, startled, until she is aware who it is.

"Hey, it's just me," Maggie tells her softly. "I thought you would have like being woken up with a kiss. Guess I was wrong."

"No, don't worry about it. I sometimes get startled," Jennifer reassures her. "You know with the job and all. What time is it?" she turns to look at the digital clock.

"It's 10," Maggie answers.

The agent begins to collect the papers scattered in front of her. Maggie helps. She hands her pile to the press liaison, "Here."

"Thanks sweetie," Jennifer sets the papers on the drawer.

Maggie then starts to undress, removing her shirt first. "Now we can get on with this." She unzips her jeans and slides them off. Her hand caresses her girlfriend's leg before the blonde decides to climb onto the bed.

Jennifer lays and watches as Maggie; now down to her nice blue undergarments slides her hand underneath the hem of the top and strap of the agent's bra. Maggie pokes her pinky finger into the bra, feeling the top of an elegant breast; her other hand moving into the back of the tank top to unhook the bra. Once unfastened, the blonde pulls out her hands and pushes up the bottom hem of her girlfriend's tank top, then the bra, exposing Jennifer's bare chest. A soft hand cups one of the breasts and plays around with it. Jennifer places her hand on her girlfriend's thigh and strokes that smooth skin. Lowering herself, Maggie kisses Jennifer again.

After the kiss, Maggie moves her body back a bit to start kissing her other breast. She starts on the silky flesh before closing in on the nipple. Her other hand makes its way down the waistband of Jennifer's shorts and into the underwear.

Jennifer lies there smiling as her girlfriend entices her by playing with both her breast and vagina. "Wait, uh, Maggie," she places a hand on the back of Maggie's head.

The other blonde withdraws her head and looks at her girlfriend, "Yeah Jennifer?"

"As great as this is, I'm not sure if I'm in the proper mood for sex, Maggie," the blond agent says drowsily. "I'm pretty tired right now."

Maggie stops what she's doing. She looks down at her girlfriend and gives her a tender look. "That's alright," she rubs the side of Jennifer's face. "You look exhausted. I'm going to let you rest." Maggie pulls down the bra over Jennifer's breast, hooks it back up, then kindly pulls the tank top back down to the waist. She lies down beside the other woman.

It's quiet for a moment before Maggie speaks up, "Mind if I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"Seeing those papers, I can't help but wonder how long it will be before the FBI decides to pull you guys out of this case?"

"Well, if I have to guess, two more weeks probably if we aren't close to catching the unsub," Jennifer answers.

"Then we'll find out how well we can deal with a long distance relationship. Here's hoping you don't leave earlier."

"I think we can make it," Jennifer turns her head to give Maggie a sincere look. "What time are you planning to leave?"

"What time does your team normally wake up to get to work?"

"Around 7 o'clock," Jennifer answers.

"I'll leave at 5 then," responds Maggie.

Jennifer emerges from the bed and moves towards the clock, "Better reset the alarm clock then." She adjusts the timer then heads back to bed.

They get cozy underneath the blanket. Maggie wraps her arms around the other woman and holds onto her girlfriend. Jennifer sets her hands on top of Maggie's and hold onto them in return. "What should I do with the spare key?" Maggie wonders.

The blond agent thinks about that, "Hmm just leave it back at the front desk. I don't plan on staying here too often, but I'll give the hotel a note to let you have access to the spare key in case I do again."

Jennifer lets out a sigh before resting the side of her head down on the pillow and closing her eyes, "Goodnight sweetie."

"Night," Maggie responds.

Discussing Jennifer leaving also reminded Maggie of something else. That their relationship, no matter how sweet it has become, is doomed from the start. She has committed crimes that she can't reverse and her life could be over before she even realizes it.

That got Maggie wondering about the case, _'The police can't be close to solving the case, can they? No they can't. They have little evidence to work with, last Jennifer told me. She said the recent callers all sounded crazy, and they have her going over things again. For that matter they haven't even questioned that many of the cast or crew on set yet,' _Maggie raises an eyebrow after thinking of that last part. _'At this rate, we'll be finding out if that long distance relationship is going to work or not. The person they have most likely to figure this out is...' _Maggie looks at the woman beside her.

How twisted is it that the person with the best chance of putting Maggie away is the woman she loves? Maggie doesn't even know what to think of that. She knew she shouldn't have gotten too close to Jennifer, but it was a decision she doesn't regret. The blonde cuddles in closer to her FBI girlfriend until their cheeks are touching. Her arms squeeze a little more so she can hold Jennifer tighter. Her girlfriend smiles at the interaction and gives the hands on her waist a squeeze of her own. Not knowing how much time she has left, Maggie feels the need to try and hold onto what she has now.

* * *

><p>Friday and this time Derek is now taking Elle's place staying with Lila. She and Maggie are laying back in the living room.<p>

Derek comes in to inspect them, "Are things fine here?"

"Yes sir," Lila nods.

There's some awkward silence between the profiler and the two blondes. Derek can't help but let out a slight chuckle, "Okay good. Um, I'll be back in a while." He then leaves.

After a short while Maggie's cell phone goes off. She looks at the number; it's Jennifer's. "I'm just going to be in the next room to take this," she tells Lila.

"No problem hun," Lila excuses her.

Maggie gets up and walks to the nearest bedroom. She closes the door behind her to make sure Derek doesn't hear if he's nearby. "Hey baby," Maggie says cheerfully.

"Hey Maggie," says Jennifer from her hotel room. "I've decided today to put off my paper work and make up for the last two nights. I want to take you out. What do you say to a movie and dinner?"

"I would love it. But what if one of your colleagues sees us? Might wonder what we're doing eating dinner together."

"I know where most of my teammates go to eat, so I'll just avoid those places. However just to make sure, lets pick a restaurant that's not romantic, but still nice."

Maggie smiles at the suggestion, "I can live with that. Where should we meet?"

It didn't take Jennifer long to think of an answer, "Lets meet up at your place."

"My place? Sure. When should we be there?"

"Why wait? Lets do it now," Jennifer answers.

"Sure thing," Maggie replies. "I'll see you there babe."

"See you there."

Maggie ends the call then steps out of the room. She walks back towards Lila, "I have to go now, Lila. I have a date. Think you'll be fine by yourself?"

"I think I can handle Derek," Lila says amused. "Have fun, Mags."

"Thanks," Maggie grabs her jacket off the edge of the couch and heads out the door.

* * *

><p>Jennifer parks the SUV to the side of Maggie's apartment. She takes out her phone and calls her girlfriend, "Hey Maggie, where are you right now?"<p>

"Just arrived home a few minutes ago," she tells the agent.

Jennifer smiles, "Okay then, I'll be at the front door."

The blond agent steps out of the vehicle and approaches Maggie's front door. She rings the doorbell.

Maggie has an amused look on her face when she answers, "Well that was fast. Come inside for a bit, I still have to grab my things."

"Sure thing. Are we taking your car or mine?" Jennifer asks as she steps inside.

"Let's take my car," Maggie answers.

* * *

><p>The two blondes walk through the entrance of the cinema into the bright, noisy foyer. "So what movie should we watch this time?" Jennifer asks.<p>

"You can pick. I chose the last movie we saw."

"Hmm, let's see what they have here," Jennifer looks up at the movies listed.

* * *

><p>They sit together in the theatre, watching Jennifer's pick on the big screen. Place was pretty crowded. She chose King Kong; didn't look like Jennifer's choice in movies was that much different from Maggie's own.<p>

On the screen is the scene where the survivors of the expedition find themselves in a canyon battling for their lives against oversized creepy crawlers. Adrien Brody is trying to fight off giant bugs, as Jamie Bell loads up a Tommy gun and tries to maintain a steady aim to blast the bugs off Brody.

* * *

><p>Hours have passed and the two women finally arrive back at Maggie's place. They enter through the garage door and are in a cheerful mood. They remove their shoes and place them on the mat. Then make their way towards the living room and take off their jackets and lay back on the couch.<p>

"Boston Pizza, interesting place to have dinner," comments Maggie.

Jennifer has a smirk on her face, "Well I thought it matched our criteria pretty well."

Maggie stands up, "Usually after being full on a meal like that, I tend to feel the need to lie down." The blonde holds out her hands, "Care to join me in the bedroom."

"With pleasure," Jennifer takes her girlfriend's hands. Maggie pulls her off the couch then leads her upstairs.

* * *

><p>The bedroom door opens as both women enthusiastically move to the bed while holding onto each other. They jump onto the bed; the sides of their bodies landing on the mattress so they can still look at one another.<p>

They move up the mattress a bit more while still in their positions, getting more centered to the bed. Maggie rolls the two of them to the side, placing Jennifer on her back and herself on top of her girlfriend. Maggie goes in for a kiss while one of her hands moves underneath Jennifer's top and starts ticking the side of her body, running her fingers along the blond agent's ribs and kidney area.

Jennifer smiles and giggles as her lips are still touching the other woman's. Maggie draws back and takes a look at her girlfriend. "Am I making it up to you yet?" Jennifer asks.

"You're getting there," Maggie tells her with a smirk. The blonde moves her free hand down and begins to unzip Jennifer's pants. Her hand delves down into the agent's panties until it's resting right on top of her girlfriend's pleasure center. The tips of Maggie's fingers now start to tickle Jennifer's sensitive area.

The blonde agent giggles again from the second touch, "You planning on just tickling me all night?"

"It's Friday, I could go till morning if I wanted to. It's not like we're in a rush," Maggie answers in a seductive voice.

Jennifer stretches out a bit before reaching up to touch her girlfriend's face. She then moves her hand down to Maggie's neck and starts some tickling of her own. "If you're going to tickle me, I'm going to tickle you back," the agent jokes.

The women gaze at each other with their own sets of seductive blue eyes. They get comfortable and take things slow, because as Maggie said, they have all night and can go till morning if they want to.


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

The crisp Saturday morning air seeps in through Maggie's bedroom from the window that they left open for the night. Jennifer opens her eyes, the smell of fresh air a pleasant way to wake up from a dream. She looks at her surroundings. Her girlfriend is naked under the sheets with her.

* * *

><p>Over at Lila's home, Derek has just gotten up. He sees Lila cooking breakfast over the stove. "Morning," the FBI agents greets.<p>

"Morning," she replies. "You want any breakfast?"

"I would appreciate that a lot."

"It will take a few minutes before it's done, but I believe the coffee maker should be finished brewing by now. So help yourself."

"Thanks," he smiles at her, then grabs a mug from the rack on the counter.

* * *

><p>Later that day Derek receives a call from the police station, "Morgan here. Alright… so who will be replacing me? Really? Alright then."<p>

"That was your bosses I take it," Lila asks from the couch.

"You guessed right."

"So who's watching me this time?"

"Actually, no one."

That really got Lila's attention, "No one?"

"That's right," Derek confirms. "They believe due to the inactivity of the stalker, that you don't need watching anymore. Also it's the weekend and the station doesn't feel the need to drag someone from their day off."

"Hmm... interesting."

"Well I've been relieved from my duties here, so you take care Miss Archer," he gives her one more look before heading out.

"Take care Agent Morgan," Lila waves.

Lila now can't help but feel a bit relieved. Though she also can't help but wonder if they truly believe she doesn't need watching anymore or is this some elaborate plan to bait the stalker out of hiding?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile over at Maggie's place, Jennifer is getting her things ready to return back to her hotel room to finish off some more <span>paper<span>work.

"Got all your things?" asks Maggie watching her girlfriend as she is getting ready to leave.

The agent double checks, "Should be everything. Alright I'll see you later tonight."

The two blondes are about to walk towards each other for a goodbye kiss until they hear ringing. "Hold on, it's my cell," Maggie fetches her phone off the living room coffee table. "Hey Lila… is it just for the weekend or is it over now? Okay I'll let her know. Bye Lila."

Maggie hangs up and looks at her girlfriend, "Guess what Jennifer? Apparently your colleagues aren't watching Lila anymore. It's back to the three of us again."

"I'll try to finish early then," Jennifer leans into Maggie at last and gives her a goodbye smooch. Afterward she heads out the front door and waves goodbye. Maggie smiles and waves farewell too.

* * *

><p>Later, and the paper work is really starting to get to the media liaison. Jennifer honestly doesn't believe there's anything they missed, but orders are orders. The blonde puts the files aside to take a break. She runs her hands over her face and lies down on the bed for a bit.<p>

She waits a while before sitting back up again. Not wanting to look over the details just yet, she opts to think of other things that might help the case. The last meeting they had in the police station comes to mind; how the stalker has been inactive for a week now.

She thinks to herself, _'Spence, Derek and Elle's explanations are strong possibilities. Hmm, what other reason would there be for the stalker to disappear on us?' _She tries to conjure up some explanations that haven't been brought up yet. After coming up with blanks, she then reminds herself that she's in Hollywood, and starts thinking of explanations that sound like they came from a movie or TV series.

_'Well he could have gotten amnesia; he has an evil split personality; then there's always alien abduction,' _Jennifer smirks to herself. She's having a bit too much fun with this. _'There was that person who thought the stalker was a masked supervillain. So it's only natural someone who's a masked vigilante by night took revenge on the stalker and his body is probably laying somewhere in the gutter; he stumbled into terrorists, no wait, mutant cannibals and is now being held captive somewhere; he fell in love with someone else.' _She stops at that thought, _'That one actually might be plausible.'_

The FBI agent now starts to ponder the possibility of that idea, trying to think of anyone the stalker might have fallen in love with. Jennifer realizes they're going to have to search for any other actor that has been receiving letters from an obsessive stalker recently. Then the thought of what tonight with Maggie might be like creeps into her mind. And at that moment the two thoughts cross paths.

Before Jennifer is able to toss that thought away, another thought creeps into her mind, this one the image of Maggie's weekend with Lila during their college years - when both of them felt love for the first time, as Maggie puts it.

The blonde wipes her forehead, _'Come on Jennifer Jareau, you're starting to lose it.'_However she's now on pause for the moment. As much as she wants to forget about this, she knows she has to explore the possibility further for both the case and her own sake. She reaches for a file on the desk and starts skimming through it. She knows what she is looking for. Then finally she reaches the pictures of the sport bikes the stalker could have been riding. The police took pictures of a number of possible sport bikes. They varied in specifics, but gave a basic idea of the model. One thing they all shared in common however was a black with white stripe paint design.

_'Maggie has a bike like this. But they said there are thousands of bikes like these out there, it's probably all just coincidence,' _the media liaison tries to assure herself.

However the thought is really getting to her and the large waves of anxiety rapidly build up. Jennifer tries to clear her head, trying to think of the logical thing to do. The blonde knows she can't figure this out on her own and that she's going to need help. Yet at the same time she also knows she can't go to the team for this. She's well aware how badly it could go over, how the team would tell her to be professional about all of this and not to let her feelings get in the way. And she knows that if they thoroughly believe her girlfriend is the unsub, that there's no turning back after that point.

After thinking long and hard about it, Jennifer calls the only person she knows she can talk to. The only person who can both help her solve this puzzle and trust to keep this matter between them. The blonde picks up the phone and dials a number.

* * *

><p>Lila's in the kitchen when her cell phone buzzes, "Hello JJ."<p>

"Hey Lila," Jennifer does her best to hide her emotions from seeping into the tone of her voice. "Um, I'm wondering if you can come over to my hotel room. It's a… concerning the case."

"Sure thing," Lila confirms. "Where are you staying?"

"Do you know where the Beverly Hotel around North Western Avenue is?"

"The one on Beverly Boulevard?" Lila answers. "Yeah I know of the place."

"I'm staying there. I'm room number 507,"

"Who is it Lila?" Maggie calls out from the other room.

"It's JJ sweetie," she tells her. Jennifer heard Lila calling out. "As you were saying?" Lila continues.

"Was that Maggie?"

"Yes it is. She arrived a while ago; the two of us been waiting here for you to finish your work ever since. You want to talk to her?"

"That won't be necessary," answers Jennifer. "I'll... talk to her later tonight."

"Well Mags might know some useful things too. You want her to come as well?"

"Ah no, no. It's important I talk to you alone. Just so we don't get anything mixed up."

"Okay then JJ. I'll be there."

"See you here," Jennifer hangs up the phone.

Lila does the same thing and goes to grab her keys.

"What did Jennifer say?" Maggie asks as Lila strolls towards her bedroom.

Lila pauses and turns to look at her friend, "She wants me to go over to her hotel room and discuss the case with her." The actress heads into her bedroom, she keeps the door open to keep up her conversation with Maggie.

Maggie raises an eyebrow, "Did she give any details about what she wanted to talk about?"

Lila walks back out of the room with her keys in hand, "I don't think so. She was pretty vague. Sounded quite stressed out too."

"I hope she's alright," Maggie replies.

"Probably just the paper work. I'm sure she'll be fine," Lila says confidently.

Maggie smiles, "Do you think I should come with you?"

"JJ actually told me not to bring you," answers the actress. "Said it will get things mixed up."

"Understandable. Should I go back to my place until you two arrive back?"

Lila lets out a smile, "Mags I know you could watch over my house. Just stay here until we get back."

Maggie nods, "No problem Lila."


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

Jennifer sits on the edge of her bed, awaiting Lila's arrival. Not much time has passed by, but for her, the anxiety made the wait excruciating. She was able to feel each second tick by. Every minute seems to be taking longer than the last.

Then finally there is a knock on the door. "Who is it?" the FBI agent calls out.

"JJ, it's Lila."

Relieved, Jennifer swiftly moves over to the door and unlocks it. "Come on in," she welcomes Lila.

Lila greets her friend with a smile before stepping into the room. "So what did you want to ask me about?"

"Take a seat on the bed," Jennifer insists.

"Sure," Lila walks over to the bed and sits on the edge. Jennifer joins her shortly after. She looks at Lila, and before the words can get out, the agent finds herself hesitant. She takes the actress's hands and holds them to try and sooth her nerves.

"Are you okay JJ?" Lila wonders with a concerned look on her face.

"No I'm not," Jennifer takes a deep breath before continuing. "What would you say to the idea that Maggie is the stalker?"

Lila is stunned by the question, "Maggie? As in our Mags?" Jennifer nods. "I would say that's crazy."

"That's what I thought at first... but the more I thought about it, the more plausible it seemed." Jennifer closes her eyes. Trying to clear her head, "There's things about this stalker that matches her. For instance the last time we've seen any sign of the stalker was around the time Maggie and I started dating."

"There must be some kind of misunderstanding," Lila replies sceptically. "Mags is one of the most decent people that I know."

"That's why I asked you to come over. You know Maggie better than anyone else, if she's not the killer, we'll be able to figure it out." Lila can see on Jennifer's face that she's feeling the same way Lila is about the idea.

Lila pulls her hands away from Jennifer's and starts rubbing her head, "You're going to have to give me a minute here, JJ. I'm trying to wrap my head around this idea."

"Whenever you're ready."

Jennifer watches as Lila has her head down, alone with her thoughts. "But the profile your team told me about..." Lila finally speaks up with her head still down. "Many of the things they said this stalker would be like doesn't fit Mags."

"That's the typical profile for Erotomaniac stalkers. However there have been cases in the past where the team used an wrong profile to try to catch an unsub."

Lila raises her head and looks back at Jennifer, "She'd have to be in love with me in order for her to be the stalker though."

Jennifer gives Lila a hard look, "Lila, do you remember your college days?"

Lila nods, "Yeah."

"Do you remember a weekend in January? It was right after the night you were in the college production of Hamlet, and you were staying with Maggie at the time because your apartment was too cold?"

The memory hits Lila like a ton of bricks. "I remember..." Lila lets out a groan, "How could I have forgotten? But Maggie, she dated other people after that."

"It could have been an attempt to move on from that memory. She still remembers that weekend very well. It seems to bother her that she doesn't know what your thoughts are about it, or even what became of your sexual orientation." Jennifer gives Lila time to take it all in before addressing something else, "Lila if you don't mind me asking, are you..."

"Gay?" Lila finishes the sentence for her. "Yes, I am."

Jennifer nods as the answer to the actress's sexuality is finally out. Lila takes in a deep breath, "What are the other things suggesting Mags could be the stalker?"

The blonde agent grabs the folder from the desk and flips open to the section with the bike photos. Lila takes a look at them. "They look similar to the bike Maggie has, don't they?" Jennifer addresses. "The team believe the stalker is someone who followed and watched Natalie Ryan and Wally Melman to know where they lived and their schedules. Though an alternative would have been..."

"The stalker worked for the industry and got the information off people who knew them," Lila finishes the sentence again. "Ugh, why would she kill them though?" Lila asks confused. "To further my career? She was already helping me with my career."

"Only explanation I can think of is that keeping it to herself drove her crazy, and she lost her sense of reasoning whenever that darker side of her took over."

"I don't believe Mags would have kept it to herself," Lila insists. "We shared everything. She's also not someone who's ashamed of her sexuality. I've never seen her try to pretend to be straight. I already know that she's gay, and she knows that I know. Doesn't make any sense... she wouldn't be afraid to tell me, especially if it reached the point where it was driving her crazy."

Jennifer thinks about it for a moment.

_*flashback*_

It's the night Jennifer discussed the collage that Maggie gave Lila. Maggie smiles bashfully, "Sometimes you have to give things up to help those you care about."

_*flashback*_

"Maybe it wasn't you she was worried about," says the blond agent. "Lila, if word spread around that you're gay, what kind of effect would it have on your career?"

"Not a good one," Lila's tone was low. The facial expression on Lila's face is one of not too fond recollection, "It's like those cranky old men who run the studios are still living in the fake 1950 all American family world that they created. And if you don't fit the image, you're going to get treated differently. It's the reason many homosexuals here are afraid to come out of the closet. And sadly many of them would go out of their way to get a fake lover just to prove a point."

"How bad does it get?" Jennifer wonders.

"Uh, it depends. Some don't mind, but they're typically the new people and are usually found in television. Some put your name at the bottom of the casting choices, while others won't even give you an audition. The studio heads are the worse though." The actress catches her breath, "It's hard enough to try to make it as a racial minority. I'm noticing the studios aren't even giving black actors auditions anymore. Instead they just hire some hack wannabe on a CD cover in their movies for their token black character. And those actors still have a better chance of making it in the industry than someone like us would if they were open about it. I've even witnessed firsthand with another actress how cruel it can get."

"What happened to that actress?"

"Her name is Amber Albright. She came from a theatre background. Loved acting, was always open to criticism, so she could improve her craft. Both Mags and I met her; she was everything you would want in an actor: Talented, charismatic, pretty, a good natured person and even had the right name. Wasn't long before she got cast, the director loved her. It was going to be for a studio picture scheduled for the summer time. However one thing that stood in her way was that she had a girlfriend and didn't try to hide it. Once the studio heads found out, they ordered the director to fire her. He actually tried to keep her on the project, but they forced his hand. Either he loses her or they're both out. That wasn't the end of it however. Afterwards the studio heads called pretty much every other studio person about her and she basically got blacklisted from every major studio. Even the smaller places weren't that much more kind. She could hardly even get an audition." Lila's voice is down to a low, depressed tone, "Then eventually she gave up and that was the last we saw of her. Word has it she returned back to the stage with tears in her eyes. She had a chance to let the audience know who she was... and they took that chance away from her. Both Mags and I were crushed about what happened to her. I could tell it affected Mags more. In the end Amber's story and many others just like her served as a reminder to everyone like us what happens when you try and be yourself."

"I could only imagine what it's like to be in a place that conveys that type of message. A place run by people that despise you for simply being who you are."

"A lot of people here, when depressed have delved into a bunch of bad habits. I try my best to ignore it. Mags would try and be strong about. She'll take it all in and try to keep up the spirit regardless. It's one of the reasons I love her so much."

"All of that would have taken its toll after all these years, especially if she's keeping emotions as personal and deep as those inside her. This would also explain how the stalker knows so much about you. Who your manager is, your favourite flowers and how letters and gifts can be sent to your trailer without being detected. "

"It's still so hard to believe. She would have tried to search for some way or reasoning to deal with that negativity; couldn't have been planning on living like that forever. Some things just don't seem right here."

"We don't have the complete picture here, but most of it is there," Jennifer tells her.

Something else comes to mind for Lila, "I just realized something. I think I know why I get red Anemones on the seventh of the month."

"Why's that?"

"One thing Mags does a lot whenever I'm about to perform on stage or I just landed a role, is give me flowers and wish me good luck for the performance. Most actors believe saying good luck ironically is bad luck, so they prefer break a leg. Mags thinks the phrase is just silly, and I don't mind since someone in my drama class actually did break his leg, so she stuck with good luck. Anyways she is also a believer of the whole seven being a lucky number thing. So giving me flowers on the seventh day would probably mean..."

"Good luck," Jennifer finishes the sentence this time.

"It really could be her," Lila says distraught. "How could I not have noticed something was wrong?"

"What better place to learn to be something you're not than here?" Jennifer answers.

"What should we do?"

"We have to confront Maggie. She's not going to have any kind of a chance if the police get to her, but if we get to her first, depending what goes down, we might be able to figure something out."

"Do you think that's a good idea JJ? If she's the stalker, she might snap again."

"She's been inactive for over a week. That would mean she's in control again. You don't have to come if you don't want to Lila," the blonde suggests.

"No, she's my closest friend. I'm as much a part of this as you are."

"Do you think she's still at your place Lila?"

"That's where I told her to stay until the two of us arrive back."

* * *

><p>The two blondes drive through the Los Angeles traffic, Jennifer behind the stirring wheel as Lila sits in the passenger seat, thoughts racing through their heads like the endless traffic they're in. About to confront a woman that means so much to them. A woman Lila spent her entire adult life with, someone she saw as a soul mate. A woman who just a few days ago Jennifer was thinking of ways how the two of them could maintain a strong relationship over a large distance. She was planning on spending many years to come with Maggie.<p>

Then a revelation hits the fan and the strong possibility that same woman could have murdered a number of people surfaces. In the past, Jennifer Jareau was always told trying to capture the unsub is always the most important goal of these cases. But now if her theory is right, she's not so sure about that anymore. Now they're traveling a road where their destination can be the hardest decision they're going to have to make. They aren't even certain what they're hoping will go down if Maggie confesses to being the unsub.


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

Now on Lila's property, just right outside the door. The women take a deep breath before unlocking the door and stepping inside.

"Maggie?" Lila asks as she walks into the house.

"I'm in here Lila," Maggie responds from the living room. Jennifer and Lila follow the voice.

They see Maggie lying on the couch. She gives them a smile, "Did you find what you were searching for regarding the case?"

"We did," Jennifer answers. It is hard for either women to look at Maggie. "We kind of discovered something though Maggie, and need to ask you a few questions if you don't mind?"

"Am I the stalker?" Maggie responds abruptly. Jennifer was keeping her fingers crossed that there was going to be some kind of reasonable explanation, but now it doesn't seem like that's going to be the case. "That's what you are planning to ask me, isn't it?" Maggie can tell by the expressions on their faces that's what they were thinking.

"Are you?" Jennifer asks.

Maggie's facial expression changes to a disappointed look, "I had a feeling you two would figure it out eventually. I was kind of hoping it wouldn't have been this soon."

Lila looks at her in disbelief, "Mags... you actually did kill those people."

"I would take it all back if I could," Maggie's voice is full of regret. "But I can't. I'm not even sure what happened. I thought I could handle living in this industry you chose Lila, but at times it just became too much."

"You should have told me Mags," Lila responds. "We could have talked about it and worked something out."

"You won't believe how much I wanted to tell you how I felt. For years I dreamt of the day I could tell you how I felt, then I dreamt that you felt the same way I did and it would have been like the time we both first felt love again."

Maggie pauses before continuing on, "However it's that same dream that I'm afraid of. Us being together, it wouldn't be long before that leaks out, and we both know what happens when those old bags in their studio offices find out. However then there was one thing I noticed that kept me going, one piece of hope that made me believe it wouldn't be like this forever. No matter how much the people who run the studios want to control everything that goes on around here, they can never control the audience. It's the fans, if there's enough of them behind an actor; there's going to be someone in the industry, whether that person is minor enough that the suits don't notice them because they work in television or they're from a foreign company that they have no power over; that someone's going to look past the indifference to give that actor a chance. Or some of the fans become those people. I was so happy when you landed the job on the series. I told myself I didn't have to wait much longer now, just had to hold out until those fans began to take notice. Then once your fanbase was large enough, your career would then be able to stand on its own. The first couple of years would be the hardest, but eventually it would work. But as much as I kept telling myself that that day will be soon, at times it just seemed like that day would never come. So one day I sent you a letter, pretending to be one of the fans. I figured if I could express any kind of love towards you that it would make it all easier. I was so happy when you replied back. Then something happened, the obsession grew. I didn't know what it was, but something inside me was escalating what I felt for you until it reached the point we got. I don't even know what was going on in my head or why I felt like I needed to kill those people. I guess my subconscious couldn't wait any longer. Maybe if I knew more about you Lila, know for sure that is, rather than suspicions about things like if you're one of us or not, I might have made it instead of having reality hit me at times and I feel like I'm on my own."

"Mags, I'm gay too," Lila tells her friend the words she been waiting to hear. "We're in the same boat together. I should have noticed you weren't well. How could I even have forgotten about that college weekend? I would have let the studio heads kill my career if it would have prevented this."

"Looks like we're both living with regrets, Lila."

"I'm not even sure what's going to happen now" Lila tells her.

"I was thinking what to do if you guys did suspect me of being the killer, and I found the answer," Maggie pulls out a revolver that was tucked in the back of her jeans. "I went back to my place when you two weren't here."

The other two women are startled at the sight of the gun. "Easy there Maggie, you don't have to hurt anyone," reasons Jennifer.

"I would never dream of hurting you two. There's only one more person I'm planning on using this gun on." Maggie leans the barrel of the gun against the side of her head.

"Maggie don't do what you're planning on doing," Jennifer tells her. "We can work this out. Everything's going to be fine."

"I killed three people and shot an officer, Jennifer, how do you think this is going to go down?" Maggie looks at her. "Many people are going to want to see me get the death penalty, if life in prison isn't good enough for them and it's not like there's going to be many people arguing against them. Look around us! It's not just this town, it's the whole country. The American dream; the land of freedom, of opportunities, come here and everyone will be equal. They just forgot to add it only applies if you fit their image of the all American. If you're a woman; you mean less, if you're a racial minority, they have no problems blaming you for bad things, and if you're gay, they'll let bad things happen to you. They can't even stand to give homosexuals a fictional happy ending in their movies and TV series. What's more, if any of those bigots ever start to feel bad about what they're doing, they just have to look at their biggest role model for inspiration: our nation's leader. The sad part is that I became exactly what they wanted. If only you came months earlier Jennifer, all of this could have been prevented. However life can't seem to stop playing its twisted games."

The hard exterior of Maggie is gone and they finally see the shattered woman within. Discovering everything she has about her girlfriend, the final pieces of the puzzle come into place and Jennifer sees a life flash before her eyes. Not her own, but Maggie's.

A woman who once was a good person, with all the hope in the world. She met someone special, Lila, in her college years. It started with a showing of hospitality to a moment of love to starting their lives as close friends once college was over.

However life throws her a twist and Lila finds herself not getting as much work as she hoped, so Maggie did what she felt was right. Giving up any career goals she had planned to help the dreams of her friend; sticking by her side for better or worse. Then one day Maggie realises that moment of love had an impact on her. Then life throws her another twist, as it turns out the biggest obstacle standing in the way of Lila's dreams are the people running the place that determines her career. Now Maggie realises she would have to choose between either her happiness or her friend's. Doing what she believes is right, she chose her friend's.

Living in a place where she's constantly reminded that people like her are wrong, that they don't deserve any happiness, Maggie goes from hopeful and good natured to a broken and battered spirit throughout the years. However still wanting to do the right thing, she takes the abuse and tries her best to continue to be good natured. She then tries to solve her emotional angst by falling in love with someone else, however life throws her more twists and Maggie finds it hard to fall in love with the people she met.

It's just one endless storm after another for her. She waits years and years, longing for the day the storm will be over. All the years of having her spirit beaten into the ground, results in demons manifesting themselves within her. However still trying to do the right thing, she tries to be strong and fight off those demons. Bottling them inside and continuing on. Then one day things appear like they might be clearing up. However life then tosses her another twist. Like anyone else, with all those demons building up inside her, they're going to try and find any way they can to get out. Finally they located a weakness in Maggie's armour. The one thing Maggie desperately thrives for: the need to feel love and happiness again. Now with an outlet to release themselves, they drive Maggie into insanity. Turning what was once a beautiful memory into something ugly; something that resulted in Maggie doing ugly things. As they say, it's often the best people that gets hit the hardest when the worst of life happens to them.

Then this is when Jennifer herself enters her life. A part of Maggie, the good part of her still wanting to do the right thing, pushes Maggie to fall in love with Jennifer. That happy moment in her life is finally felt once again. With that part of her fulfilled, the floodgates open and the demons are released; giving Maggie back control of herself. However as things start to go good again, after just one week, life inevitably gives her another twist. Now due to the crimes she committed when she had little control, every hope she had for the future, hope to live a happy life are going to come crashing down before they ever had a real chance to begin. Now rather than living the rest of her life knowing that happy future is never going to happen, Maggie decides to finally give up on life instead.

"There's got to be some other way, Mags," Lila insists.

"Only other option, Lila, is prison," Maggie tells her. "I've spent so long waiting for things to get better. Then just when I found someone I love and finally discover my best friend is just like me, this happens. I don't want to spend the rest of my life seeing the people that mean the most to me on the other side of a cage, knowing I'll never be able to have a life with them. I couldn't even last the few years I was hoping, I don't even want to know what'll become of me in prison."

Lila looks at Maggie, tears beginning to drip down the actress's face. Maggie looks back at Lila, doing her best to hold the tears back. "Goodbye you two. Lila, my dreams aren't going to be coming true, but that doesn't mean yours still can't. If the world ever finds out about you, just hang in there. It's going to be rough at first, but things can always get better. Whatever happens, don't ever let this town or anyone else make you feel ashamed of who you are. Sorry about killing Michael too. He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time." Maggie then shifts her gaze towards her girlfriend, "Jennifer, you gave me some of the happiest days I had in a long time. If only things could have worked out between us."

Maggie raises her gun, but finds it hard to pull the trigger with her two beloveds staring back. "Turn around, I don't want you two to see this." After no compliance, Maggie raises her voice, more in a plea rather than a threat, "I said turn around!"

As much as it pains them, Jennifer and Lila slowly start to oblige to the demand. It feels like they're turning their backs on Maggie. Not wanting to look at them, Maggie turns herself around too. She looks through the patio glass outside. She takes steps closer to the patio door. The blonde gazes at the city, at the lights that shine brightly in the night. "Time to give this city what they want," she says aloud. The message was kind of to Jennifer and Lila, but more to herself. She then says one more thing. Something that Maggie must have thought about many times in the past. She mutters the words in a soft tone with a sob that can be heard in her voice, "Why do they hate us so much?"

Jennifer slowly turns her head to try and get a look at her girlfriend. Maggie begins to point the gun firmly to her head. The nervousness is making her hesitant. Maggie takes one deep breath to try and steady herself. Her finger lays on top of the trigger ring. It then shifts to the trigger itself.

Before she can press the trigger, Maggie suddenly feels the gun being pulled away from her head. She turns around to see her girlfriend trying to get her gun out of her hand. The two blondes wrestle.

Jennifer manages to get Maggie down to the floor, straddling herself around her girlfriend's waist. With enough effort, the agent knocks the gun out of Maggie's hand. Jennifer then grabs Maggie by the wrists and pins her girlfriend down to the floor. If their arm wrestling was any indication, Jennifer knows she can keep Maggie down, but Maggie was a fighter and would be able to get out eventually.

She looks down at the other woman with a sad expression on her face. "I can't let you do this Maggie."

"You have any other solutions? You and Lila planning on just letting me get away with this and continue on our lives like it was before?"

Jennifer thinks hard about Maggie's words; a broken heart trying to figure out the right thing to do. Not broken because she found out her girlfriend was the unsub her team was searching for. Broken because despite her crimes, Jennifer still cares for Maggie, wishing she can still get out of this alive and well. She can't live with knowing all this, knowing no matter how much Maggie tried to make things right, that she's going to lose her life anyways.

Ever since Jennifer figured out what she wanted to do with her life, she always lived believed justice will prevail; that in the end, fairness will overcome all. Take her to the present, now she has to make the biggest decision of her life. While she wants to bring justice to the victims, on the other hand, there's nothing fair about what happened to the life in front of her.

The blonde agent gives her answer. "I'm not... I'm not sure I can continue on like this night never happened. I'm so sorry Maggie," the heartbreak can be heard in her voice.

It isn't the answer Maggie is hoping for, but she can't blame her beloved Jennifer. She looks at her girlfriend, right into those crystal blue eyes where she can still see love. As this is happening, Maggie bends one of her legs and plants her foot firmly on her floor. While her girlfriend is distracted staring at her, Maggie uses her leg to get her hips off the ground, lifting the agent right off her. Maggie quickly rushes for the gun.

"Please, please don't do this Maggie," Jennifer begs as Maggie gets a hold of the gun again. Suddenly an idea hits Jennifer, "Wait... wait a minute. Plead insanity!"

"What?" Maggie asks, not sure if she heard that right.

"Plead insanity," Jennifer explains. "If you're convicted under normal circumstances, you'll be put away for life, but if you're convicted under the notion you were mentally unstable; you'll be sentenced to an institution. There the wardens will get to decide how long you stay in there."

"So I might still spend the rest of my life locked away in a room?" Maggie asks.

"But then there might be the chance you'll get out one day," Jennifer adds. "It's a possibility Maggie."

"I'm not sure about this."

"Please do it Maggie," Lila speaks up. "Go with the plan. With everything we've been through, whether my career hits it big or not, I always imagined the two of us would be there to go through the journey together."

"A few days ago we talked about if our relationship can still last even with the obstacles that's going to be in the way," Jennifer reminds her with a weeping voice. "I still want to continue that relationship Maggie. I know this is going to be the greatest obstacle to overcome, but I'm going to try and make it work. You're the first person I've ever fallen in love with Maggie, and I don't want to give up on you. I promise I'm not going to forget about you," she tells Maggie with every bit of passion within her.

"Neither of us are going to forget about you Mags. I know it seems hopeless, but please don't give up on life. Somewhere down that journey you'll be going through, there can still be a happy ending," says Lila. "You always watch over me Mags, let us watch over you now."

Maggie looks at the two of them. As battered as her spirit is, there's still a part of her that wants to believe there's a rainbow after the storm. That part gets the better of Maggie, giving her thoughts of what a happy life might be like. She tosses aside the revolver and sits there, uncertain what's going to happen next.

Jennifer and Lila come over to her side. They give Maggie a tight hug, knowing it will be a long time before they would be sharing a moment like this again. "Thank you," Lila says relieved.

"I'm not sure if I can do this," Maggie tells them. Jennifer holds her tighter, not wanting to let go.

When they feel ready, they break the hug and start discussing what to do next. "Okay here's what we have to do..." they listen as Jennifer informs them of the plan she has in mind.


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18

The outside of Lila's home is coloured with red and blue as the beacon from police cars spin their illuminating glow. Elle and Derek arrive on the scene. Hotchner and Owen are already standing on the street. Reid and Gideon are on their way.

"We just got the call. So the unsub has been apprehended?" questions Elle.

"That's right. They're bringing her out right now," Hotch tells them.

"Who is it?" asks Derek.

He looks up as officers lead Maggie with her hands cuffed behind her back down the walkway. "She was there the whole time and we didn't even suspect her," remarks Owen. "This was not how you guys told me it would end."

"She deviated so much from the profile, is it any surprise the conclusion would be different?" replies Elle.

"What exactly happened?" wonders Derek again.

"According to Lila, she broke down and confessed to the murders," answers Hotch. "Eventually she was convinced to turn herself in."

"Was there anyone else there?" asks Elle.

"JJ was there to make the arrest," informs Hotch. "She confirms Lila's story."

Jennifer and Lila follow down the footpath as they watch Maggie being hauled towards the cop car. The team looks at Maggie as she's led past the metal gates of the property and onto the street. The other two blondes stop just shy of the metal gates. Maggie turns around and takes one final look at the two of them before being placed inside the cruiser.

* * *

><p>About a month has passed since her arrest, and Maggie sits on her bed inside an institution for the criminally insane. Inside her room a small table sits in one of the corners with letters stacked on top. Some she wrote, some she received. On the table, near the edge, facing towards her bed is a picture frame with the college photograph of her and Lila. Beside her bed is another photo, this one taped to the wall. It's a developed photograph of the snapshot Lila took of Maggie and Jennifer during the night they went dancing; looking happy together. The only picture ever taken of the two of them together. Both pictures angled so Maggie can stare at them when she goes to bed.<p>

As of now she's waiting. Maggie hears someone knocking on her door. One of the institution workers steps inside, "Maggie, you have visitors."

The worker leaves the room. Maggie is overjoyed when she sees who it is. After a month, Jennifer and Lila were finally able to get close to Maggie.

Both women are happy to see their friend. Jennifer is holding a large box in her hands. "Miss us?" Lila says with a smile on her face and her arms opened up for a hug. Maggie rushes over to Lila, tightly wrapping her arms around her friend. Lila returns a not so tight hug. The actress can feel her feet being lifted off the floor. "Happy to see you too," the actress says in a voice that's having some difficulties breathing. Lila gives it a while before she has to break the moment, "Okay Mags you're kind of crushing me now." Maggie loosens her grip and plants Lila's feet back on the floor.

"Sorry Lila. Got excited there," Maggie gives her a gentle hug this time.

Jennifer places the box on the ground as she watches the interaction. "Do I get a hug too?" Jennifer asks humourously.

All of a sudden Jennifer finds herself getting pinned to the wall as Maggie goes in for a fierce kiss. The sudden burst kind of caught the blond agent by surprise. Maggie takes it a bit slower, allowing Jennifer to catch her breath. Jennifer breathes in deeply through her nose as she starts to run her hands over her girlfriend's body. This time it is Lila's turn to watch.

Then in about the same time her hug with Lila lasted, Maggie breaks up the kiss. Jennifer looks at Maggie with a sweet smile as she catches her breath. "It's been too long since I had one of those," remarks Maggie.

Maggie moves back a bit to stare at both women, "Great to see you guys."

"Staff told us you're the best behaved patient here," says Lila.

"Get on the staff's good side enough and you could be out of here sooner than you think," Jennifer remarks.

"Well I've been following everything you told me to do here Jennifer, but I know I still have a long way to go," comments Maggie.

"By the way, Detective Owen Kim, the officer you shot, wants to meet you soon," informs Jennifer. "He's a bit bummed out that he wasn't the one to solve the case, so he asked me to try and get the first interview with you."

"Tell him he's getting the first interview," Maggie replies. "Also when you see him again, tell him I'm sorry for shooting him too."

"You can tell him yourself," Jennifer pats Maggie on the arm. "You'll be happy to know that I've talked to the warden, and maybe in about a month or two, the two of us will be able to spend some private time together," Jennifer gives Maggie her trademark smirk and raised eyebrow.

Maggie smiles at the news. "Well enough about me," Maggie takes a seat on her bed again. "Let's hear about you two."

Jennifer and Lila sit down beside their friend. They chat just like old times.

* * *

><p>Soon Jennifer and Lila's time runs out, and Maggie finds herself alone again. She opens up the package they left for her. She takes out the fairly big object inside. It's a portable TV with a built in video cassette player. Looking back inside the box, she finds a video inside a protective plastic case. Maggie turns on the TV and inserts the tape.<p>

On the screen she sees Jennifer and Lila looking into the camera. "Hey there," says Jennifer. "We figured you'll get lonely most of the time, so we decided to make video journals for you, sweetie." Maggie lets out a smile.

The tape goes on for several hours before it nears its end. "I think that's everything that happened to us in the last month," says Lila. "This tape is about to run out soon, so with the final minutes we want you to know Mags, that we both love you, we miss you and we want you to stay strong in there."

"And if you get tired of our video journals overtime, we'll gladly record a show or movie you like instead," Jennifer adds jokingly. Maggie can't help but giggle a bit at that last part. Jennifer smiles into the camera one last time and kisses the lens before the tape finally goes blank.

Afterwards Maggie rewinds the tape and watches it again. She goes well into the night until all the lights in the area are out, and the monitor is the only light that can be seen in the darkness. She stares silently at the screen, watching, waiting.

Maggie finds herself in the storm again. Having to take another life journey, this one longer than any other journey she can ever imagine. So once again she treks that storm with no end in sight; a storm that's going to be harder and at times unbearable. Still she reminds herself to keep going, keep searching for the end of the journey. It's a strength she's going to have to dig in deep to find. However she journeys down that path with a new found determination. This time she travels that storm with the knowledge that one day, one day when things start to clear up and the storm is about to finally come to an end, that down that road... are two women that means the world to her... waiting for her.

The End


End file.
